Descendant
by Opague
Summary: Bella is the daughter of the first vampire in the world. She is the second most powerful vampire and the princess of the vampire. Can Edward compare with her other admirers and melt this Ice Princess?
1. Parents

Author's Note: I have FINALLY come to decision. This story will not be a continuation of DECADE and LOVING DOUBTS, it will be it's own story.

This take place in London in the year 1817 in the home of Eden Swanne. She has a daughter named Isabella Swanne (obviously). Eden is bed-ridden due to sickness and the doctors told her she will not pass the night. Bella is 17 years of age and alone. Her mother told her that her father is coming for her and will take care of her when she passes. Now, pay close attention to Bella's extraordinary background. Hehe this shall be fun.

**My mother was running a fever and she looked exhausted with life but she continued to cling to the remainder of her to see my father for the very last time. When I was a child she spoke of him occasionally and told me that he was a kind and loving man, but I never met him. She told me that he has his reasons for not being here for me and shouldn't question it. I grew up without him and never missed something that was never there in the first place. **

**A week ago she grew terribly ill and her health declined from there. She urged me to write a letter according to her words and send it using the white owl she always kept in her room in it's cage. In the letter she asked my father, David to come back for me, because her life was hanging by a string. I bursted into tears at her words but she says we cannot deny the truth and tears would not change what will happen. **

**Today, she lay in the middle of life and death still muttering my father's name. The doctors have declared that she was untreatable and would not live through tonight. I stayed by her and kept a wet cloth on her forehead hoping to ease her suffering a bit. She moaned once in a while and I wondered if the better thing to do is to let her go so that she would no longer be in pain. **

**At three in the morning the door swung open loudly, and I turned to see a tall handsome man walk towards me and my mother. His expression was grim and sad but he was strangely handsome. The darkness concealed his eyes from me but he walked as if he was being crushed by some invisible weight. My mother's lids flutter open lazily and she looked at him before a smile made its appearance on her lips.**

"**David, you finally came," she whispered. **

**My eyes grew large at the mention of this name. He looked too young to be my father. He only looked to be 25, how could he father me? He kneeled down by the bed next to me and placed a finger to my mother's lips.**

"**Shh! Quiet, Eden. You must rest," he ushered in a musical voice. I stared at him unable to utter a sound. **

"**If I do not speak I will no longer have the chance," my mother began her voice breaking. "I know it is too late for me but you must promise me something. You must take care of Isabella. You will not let her out of your sight for as long as you live. You will make sure she is happy. Will you promise me that, David?" He glanced at me for the first time and sighed heavily. I noticed that his breath was icy cold and his eyes a mix of burgundy and gold. **

"**I promise, Eden," he replied turning back to my mother. She smiled weakly and closed her eyes. Her hand in mine felt limp and her chest stopped heaving up and down. **

**I felt sobs consume my body and he grabbed me and pulled me into his chest. His chest was hard and cold but it was somehow comforting. He was trembling too but I felt no tears coming from him at all. He dug his face into my hair and let me cry into his chest. **

"**Isabella, do you know who I am?" He muttered in my hair. I nodded my face still hidden in his chest. "Do you know _what _I am?" He continued calmly. His question stunned me and I pulled away from him to look into his eyes. "Your mother never told you," he stated. I shook my head slightly my tears halting. "You will figure it out soon enough. I promised your mother I would never let you out of my sight for as long as I live and in order to do that I must change you." He reached out and grabbed me and I felt something sharp pierce the skin on my neck. The last thing I remembered was a fire spreading throughout my body before I blacked out.**

**In a way, I was glad to be dying. I would be reunited with my mother soon.**

**Author's Note: I know you have questions so go ahead and fire. This chapter is sort of introductory. **


	2. Reunion

I felt indescribable pain for what seemed to be years. I wondered if I was in hell and the devil himself was torturing me for my sins. I could not recall what sins I had committed that could result in such damnation, but I prayed that my mother wasn't suffering the same fate as I.

At one point, I felt myself being lifted off the ground and carried, but I couldn't open my eyes. I heard low whispering but couldn't make out the words.

The fire was spreading through my body and I pleaded for someone to put it out; they just pinned me down. A hand covered my mouth to muffle my screams but I couldn't contain my whimpers of pain. I fell back into unconsciousness, finally giving into the exhaustion of my struggle.

In my dreams I heard my mother's faint voice. _Darling, your father loves you very much. He is a good man and has reasons for what he does. _I did not believe her. If he was such a good man then he would have been around during my childhood and he would have been there when she was sick.

Light filtered through my eyelids and the pain began to ease. _Am I in heaven? _I opened my eyes to find myself looking into the burgundy and gold eyes of my father. He sighed when he saw me wake up and smiled in relief. 

"Where am I?" I said. I didn't recognize the voice coming out of my mouth. It was smooth, musical, and flawless.

"You are home," he said lightly. I used my arms to push myself up and looked around.

I was lying on a large bed with lavender sheets and surrounded by a dozen or so pillows. The room was square and huge, the size of my mother's entire house. The walls were lavender also. The only furniture was the bed. There was an open door at the other end of the room that led into a hall and, presumably, the rest of the house and another opposite the window that might be a closet.

"This isn't home," I retorted. Now that my mother was gone, home wasn't home anymore either. I didn't have a home, but I didn't care where I lived anymore either. "What happened?" I asked, still not understanding why I had been in so much pain a while ago.

"Look for yourself." Out of nowhere, a mirror appeared in his hands and he handed it to me. My mouth dropped open when I saw my own reflection. My skin was paler than it was before, my lips fuller and a deeper shade of pink. My eyes had become a mix of brown and burgundy swirled into one and everything about my face has become flawless and stunningly beautiful. My father chuckled at my expression.

"I think you may want a full-length mirror too." He waived his hand carelessly and a large mirror appeared on the once empty wall. _How does he keep doing that? _I got up and ran over to the mirror, wanting to make sure that I wasn't seeing things.

I stared in disbelief at my own reflection. Never before had I appeared so perfect and feminine. I saw curves I had not know women were supposed to have and the simple dress I wore suddenly looked gorgeous too. My hair had grown longer; it was straighter yet had a hint of wave. The dark strands flowed down my back gently and as I ran a hand through it I was surprised to find not a single snag. I turned around to face my father. He was now sitting on the bed with a grin on his face, the smile only making him appear more like a god.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You are my daughter." _I already knew that_. "My only child. You have very powerful genes and it showed when you were changed." I gave him a confused look but he continued as if nothing happened.

"Isabella, you are the only daughter of the first vampire that ever lived and the most powerful yet. You are the daughter of Count Dracula himself," he said with a small laugh.

I was stunned. _Vampires?_ But they don't exist. _Is this his idea of a joke? _I have no fangs, how could he explain that? He composed himself after a moment and continued.

"Your mother was the only human I have ever cared for. She accepted me for what I am and even accepted the fact that we could never truly be together and I regret not being able to be there for her." He paused and I could see the pain in his expression. "Isabella, you will probably learn to hate me for condemning you to this life but until her last moment your mother still believed that this life was what she wanted. I promised her that you will be immortal and I will not let you out of my sight as long as I am still here."

I stared at him in shocked silence. I had the impression that it pained him to use her name because of his expression when he referred to her. Strangely, I could feel his sincerity and believed him. He closed his eyes and suddenly I was able to see everything he was trying to tell me. It would've taken hours to explain in words what he showed me in one moment.

It was true. I was a vampire and that was always a part of me even before I knew of him. My mother had kept this from me for 17 years. I was the daughter of Dracula and the princess of the vampires. My father didn't want this life for me and that was why he had never showed himself to me. He opened his eyes and looked at me wearily. He smiled but it never touched his eyes.

"Come, I will introduce you to the others." He got up and moved gracefully toward me. "Like father like daughter," I heard him murmur as he led me out of the room.

I soon discovered that I wasn't merely in a house, I was in a mansion. I guessed that there were well over 100 rooms. It was as beautiful as a palace. As we walked through the halls, the people we passed bowed to us both. He led me to the very top floor of the mansion and into a magnificent hall with a platform lining the front of the room. The hall was quickly filling up with people and they all stared at me in awe and wonder. They were all pale and beautiful but none compared to my father.

We reached the platform and my father released my arm as turned to the now crowded hall. There had to have been at least 200 people here. Silence swept over the room instantaneously and all eyes were on us.

"As you all know, I brought a girl back to our home several days ago. Rumors have spread, whispers that she is my wife as well as other stories. I intend to settle it today." He placed his hand on my shoulder, a gesture of trust and equality. "This is my daughter, Isabella." The silence continued but I could sense the disbelief in the crowd. Then the entire crowd kneeled in unison. 

"Welcome home, Isabella," they chanted.

I turned to my father and saw a joyous grin on his face. He nodded at me and took my hand in his. Everyone got back on their feet and the crowd parted as we walked out.

"Who are all these people?" I asked.

"They are vampires who choose to stay in my home."

"Do they consider you a king?"

"Yes. I do not like the idea but it has been that way for a long time," he sighed. His mind seemed to be elsewhere and I didn't dare question him further.

He was a very complicated man. He was full of authority but filled with emotions that most could not begin to understand. In some way I could not understand, I completely understood what he felt perfectly. My mother must have seen something in him that others did not. I found that I loved him and accepted him now, exactly as he was.

"Father, mother loved you very much. She told me you were a great man and I believe her," I commented. He glanced at me in surprise. I smiled and stood on my tip toes to hug him.

"Darling, you are so much like your mother," he laughed. "There is not a man in this world who will be able to tame you." _What did he mean by that? _"You will learn the meaning of my words someday." He pulled away and smoothed my hair. "Now, however, you have much to learn!" He sped up dramatically and I was surprised that I was able to keep up with him easily.

Authors Note: I hate long explanations so I plan on skipping to present day in the next chap. This was a filler chapter so excuse me if it sounded a bit strained. You should give thanks to my wonderful editor for this chapter. She's also a very wonderful writer too so I strongly recommend her stories. Thanks Seraphyn!


	3. Idea

Author's Note: Quick reminder, this happens in the present in the Forks. (Obviously) Keep in mind, this is not the original Bella she is...different.

"Say WHAT?" I jumped out of the chair I was sitting in and stared at my father. He had the weirdest way of staying calm when the world outside is falling.

"You are starting school tomorrow," he repeated calmly.

This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me. I've been alive for over 200 years and I have never technically had much contact with humans. Actually, apart from the occasional hunting, I've never talked to a human. And now, he wants me to attend a school with humans?

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" I questioned. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No. I think you just need to see more of life than just this mansion and the creatures in it," he explained.

"But..." He raised his hand stopping me mid-sentence.

"No but's. You will do as I say or you will marry John," he threatened. My mouth dropped open. He knew I hated John.

"Fine! But I won't like it," I shot back.

"I wouldn't say that so soon," he said in a knowing tone. _What does he know that I don't?_ Ugh! I hate the fact that he can basically do everything while I can only manipulate objects.

"Father," I said sweetly walking over to the chair he sat in. "What makes you say that?" He shook his hand and pretended like he was zipping his mouth shut. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk out of his office.

"Don't worry, dear. I will send John and Evelyn to accompany you," he said while I walked out.

"Like that would make it any less painful," I complained. I heard him laugh lightly when I pulled the door closed behind me.

_Why does he insist that he knew what is best for me? _True, he knows what will happen and whatnot, but still, I am not a child. Like my day hasn't been bad enough, John strode down the hall in my direction. I put on a big fake smile and waved to him.

"Hey Bella!" He greeted too eagerly.

"Hi," I replied walking away as fast as I can. I cursed my father for not allowing anyone to use their powers in the mansion and preventing me from teleporting out of here.

"Aren't you excited about going to school tomorrow? I wonder what I should wear," he rambled.

I knew I didn't have to answer because he wasn't expecting one. He just wanted someone to talk on and on about a random subject to while they just nodded like they were listening. I ignore him on most occasions but he still thinks I like him and continues to stick to me like SuperGlue.

I reached my room and slammed the door shut in his face. I collapsed on the bed and turned on the music. _What is high school? What is school, period. _Oh my god, my father was right. I know nothing of the outside world. I am like a bird trapped in a cage. But why couldn't I take a trip around the world or something instead of attending school with 17 year old humans. I may look 17 but I am well over 100 in age. I heard a knock on the door and shut off the music.

"Come in," I said pulling myself up and straightening my hair. The doorknob turned and the door opened. Evelyn flounced in with a grin on her face.

"Bella! I am so excited about tomorrow," She said sitting herself on the bed too.

"Oh no, not you too," I groaned.

"What? Come on, you have to be a little curious. And even if you sulk all day, it won't change your dad's mind and you'll just be miserable for nothing," she pointed out. _That is a good point._

"What do you suggest we do?" I sighed.

"We find fun in something that's supposed to be bloody boring," she said excitedly. This is why Evelyn is my best friend. She can make anything fun and convince me of anything. Sometimes I wonder if my father sent her specifically for this purpose. "Besides, your dad says you might find something you like." I rose an eyebrow at her and looked at her sideways.

"Do you know something about this?" I asked suspicious. She shook her head vigorously knowing what I was thinking.

"That's all I know. He wouldn't tell me anymore about it but he did have a weird smile on his face." She sounded truthful enough. It was typical of my father to keep things to himself. _Why is he acting so mysteriously though._ "Come on, we've got until morning to figure out what we should wear." She screamed pulling me off the bed and swinging open the doors to my closet.

Thanks to my father, I have a wardrobe that makes the queen of England feel scarce. She giggled as she ran around looking for the perfect outfit. _If you can't beat them, join them._ I started searching the rows of clothes for something that I wanted to wear before she picked something that I was going to hate.

"I did some research and found that we should just wear something simple," Evelyn stated happily. "Have you talked to John? He was really excited too. Are you sure you don't like him because he seems to think you do."

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life," I sighed. "He just can't seem to get it into his head that I can't even have a decent conversation with him otherwise like him."

"I don't know. I think he's sort of cute," she said dreamily.

"Then you can have him," I offered. She screeched loudly and grabbed my hands.

"Really? You are the best friend ever! I will never forget this!" I covered my ears and just nodded. "Okay, I have to go pick a perfect outfit. I'll see you in the morning." She raced out of my room and slammed the door shut behind her. _At least she'll keep him busy. _

That's one less thing to worry about for tomorrow. This was certainly going to be interesting. I've seen several movies on the so called 'high school life' and they involve too many childish problems. Either way, it can't be that bad. Nothing I can't handle or so I hope. 


	4. Driving

Author's Note: Okay, so Bella lives in the middle of the woods where her father conceals a mansion filled with vampires. To clear things up, this is only one of her father's properties. He has one in London and one in Forks and numerous other places. Anyway, the Cullens bought the house at the edge of the forest right across from the trail that Bella uses to get into town. I know it doesn't make much sense but bare with me here.

Disclaimer: I don't know if I did this for the last couple of chaps but if I didn't this is for them too. I don't own Twilight.

After staring at the ocean of clothes in my closet, I decided just to pick jeans and a white top. I didn't think I needed to do much else. I ran a brush through my long hair a couple of times and each time it fell back down on my back gently and perfectly. I pulled on my favorite pair of sheepskin boots and tucked the jeans into them neatly. Just when I was done I heard a small knock on my door.

"Come in," I said already knowing who it was. The door swung open and Evelyn bounded in followed by John.

"You ready?" She asked. I nodded and got up from the bed.

I noticed that John's eyes were nearly popping out of his head. I sighed and headed for the door as Evelyn smacked him in the head with her purse pretending it was an accident.

"Are we supposed to bring something?" I wanted to know. It was silent so I looked behind me. They both looked clueless and just shrugged. "I will go ask," I volunteered walking across the hall to my father's office. I didn't even bother knocking, he already knew I was coming anyway. I turned the knob and opened the door.

My father was sitting behind his desk with a large book in front of him and didn't even look up when I entered. He merely waved his hand and three backpacks appeared in front of me.

"Everything you need is in there. You are supposed to be adopted children who just moved here. Good luck, darling." He said all that without interrupting his work.

"Uh, one other question," I began. This time he did look up. "How are we supposed to get there?" He chuckled slightly.

"I've arranged for a vehicle at the edge of the forest for you. The keys are in the bag to your left." Has my father gone insane? I can't drive! I have only run where I needed to go and never stepped foot near a car. I also knew that John and Evelyn haven't either.

"You've got to be kidding me," I uttered slowly. "Father, that car will end up smashed into a tree. I can't drive."

"You'll learn. I believe in you, Bells. Now go. You're going to be late."

I thought fathers were supposed to care about their children's safety. Well, technically I can't get hurt but I could hurt someone else. Like an innocent passerby for example. I snatched up the backpacks and stomped out the door. John was talking to Evelyn and she seemed to be delighted to hear his rambling because she was grinning ear to ear and nodding furiously. I cleared my throat to catch their attention and threw two of the bags in their direction. They stared at it blankly and then stared at me.

"Apparently, it's what we need for school," I informed while unzipping my own bag to fish out the keys. "And apparently, I have to learn how to drive today." Their mouths dropped open. "Don't comment." I finally felt the keys and pulled it up to see it was attached to a driver's license with my picture on it. I swung the bag over my shoulder and began to walk downstairs.

To my horror, the entire house was waiting for me with a big banner hung on the ceiling saying 'GOOD LUCK ISABELLA'. They cheered as I made my way to the front door delirious with embarrassment. I thought this was only supposed to happen for children in kindergarten or something. This day is not going according to plan.

John and Evelyn sensed my mood and didn't dare to utter a word as we picked our way out of the forest. The only noises were the birds and the leaves cracking underneath our feet. I know nothing about cars, and I probably will end up trying to explain why my car is burning next to a tree and I am perfectly fine.

I reached the edge of the woods and saw a silver Mercedes parked directly in front of me. Not only am I going to destroy a car, but I am also going to destroy a very expensive one. John whistled in admiration at the vehicle and ran over to it for a closer look. It was a convertible and looked very nice but couldn't imagine actually working it. I looked around to see a boy with his head bent down working on his car across from us.

From what I could see, he had bronze hair but his face was out of sight faced in the other direction. I never noticed someone else lived that close to us. While John and Evelyn checked out the car, I decided to be polite and introduce myself since I was going to have to be involved with the humans now. I crossed the street and headed toward him.

"Hello," I greeted pleasantly. I must've frightened him because his head snapped up and he hit it on the trunk of the car. He groaned but didn't seem to be hurt so I knew it was okay to laugh.

For the first time, he turned to face me. My laughter stopped as I processed his face. He was taller than me with angular features looking to be about my age. He was actually very handsome but his eyes were different. It was a golden color telling me he was also a vampire and one that fed on animals but there was something else. They held some sort of sadness and loneliness and they were strangely mysterious. He stared at me with an unreadable expression but he never took his eyes off my face unlike the others I've met. Looking at him made me want to smile and I did.

"My name is Bella" I began. "I hope you didn't hurt yourself," I teased. I kept the smile on my face and waited a moment for him to snap out of his stupor. When he did, he smiled too showing perfectly white teeth making him looks less devastatingly sad.

"Hello. I'm Edward. I didn't hurt myself but you probably shouldn't sneak up on me like that again," he replied.

"Bella! Let's go or we'll be late!" Evelyn yelled already in the car.

"I'll be right there!" I said turning in their direction briefly before turning back to Edward. "Well, I'll see you later. Nice to meet you, Edward." I turned and walked back to the car.

I got in the driver's seat and pushed the key into the ignition praying that I won't trash this car. It purred to life and I pushed down on one of the petals but it wouldn't work. Uh oh.

"I think you have to get it out of PARK first," John offered seeming a bit annoyed by something. I obeyed and tried again. The car jerked forward speeding off a bit faster than I intended. Evelyn screeched in delight. I loosened the pedal and the car slowed. Oh, so that's how it works.

On the way to the school, there were some slight incidents but nothing serious. I figured out how to turn and such but the parking was the toughest. I almost totaled the car next to mine while trying to pull into the space because I didn't know how to brake. Because of that, I also ran like 3 red lights getting here. I reversed and tried again about three times before finally getting into the parking space.

"Good job, Bella!" Evelyn announced.

"Wow, that was awesome. I want to drive tomorrow." He was rewarded with a smack by Evelyn.

"You will get us killed . . . or rather someone else killed," she snapped. I laughed and got out of the car and locked it. I guess we were late because there was no one in the parking lot. It wasn't my fault I had no idea how to get to the school with all these roads looking exactly the same as each other.

"Come on, children," I joked. "Let's get to the office to ask where the heck we are supposed to be." They followed me but continued their bickering. They are the perfect couple.

Author's Note: Questions? Comments?


	5. Boredom

We walked into building and followed the signs that pointed us in the direction of the front office. I didn't know where we are supposed to be, but I bet someone there could help us. We walked slowly and silently, taking the time to look around. The so called 'school' was just a collection of plain buildings with labeled with large numbers. Nothing else was moving in the halls and I found the emptiness eerie and too quiet. We followed the signs as they pointed us to a wood door. John grabbed the handle and pulled the door open before stepping back to allow me to walk in first. Evelyn followed close behind me, beaming at John as she passed.

I stepped up to the desk and examined the woman behind it who was so engrossed in a book that she hadn't heard us come in. After being treated like a princess for the last 200 years, I wasn't used to being ignored. I grew impatient and cleared my throat, finally succeeding in catching her attention. I smiled pleasantly and she looked stunned. I sighed mentally, _Not this again._

"Excuse me," I was trying to be polite but she still stared at me wide-eyed as if I was an alien, "My name is Isabella Swanne and these two are Evelyn Laurence and John Livingston. We were wondering if you knew where we were supposed to be. It's our first day."

At the mention of my name she nodded furiously and her eyes looked dreamy.

"Oh, Ms. Swanne! We've been expecting you and your siblings," she said cheerfully and began to dig in her files. I repressed laughter at the word 'siblings' and shot a warning glance at the others to do the same. She reemerged a minute later and handed each of us a piece of paper.

"These are your schedules for the day. On the back is the map of the school just in case you get lost. Good luck!" I nodded and turned to walk out.

"What in the world is a schedule?" I asked as I turned to walk down the still empty halls. Evelyn and John followed suit with identical looks of confusion on their faces. I guess I was the only one who had the ability to figure anything out here. The first thing on the list was English. _English? _I already knew English and spoke it fluently. _What was the use of taking something I already know? _I doubted these teachers could tell me something I didn't know before now. I'd already spent over 200 years studying with my father and digging through his collection of books.

"What is first on your list?" I asked turning around to face my 'siblings.'

'Physical Education,' replied John scratching his head. 'What in heavens is that?' he asked, glancing at me for help. I was just as confused as him, so I just shrugged.

"I have Biology," Evelyn added. "Isn't that some sort of like science?" She too turned to me for confirmation and I nodded; I was proud that I actually knew the answer to that question.

"Well, then I guess I'll see you later. If we don't see each other before the day ends, then I'll meet you at the car," I said. They nodded in unison and flipped their paper around to navigate themselves to their class. I waited until they were out of sight before doing the same.

I made my way through the identically ghostly hallways and found the room I was looking for. I took a deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping in. The man in the front stopped mid-sentence and glanced in my direction. The others sitting in the direction hushed and stared at me with awe and . . . disgust? I decided I didn't want to know why and continued toward the man._ Maybe I should introduce myself.  
_  
"Hello. My name is Isabella Swanne. I'm new." I was getting a bit annoyed by the way he kept staring at me. _These people have clearly not learned that it was rude to stare. _

"Am I in the right place?" I pressed, holding out the paper for him to see. He tore his eyes off me and glanced at the paper before nodding. He cleared his throat and straightened, attempting to make himself look taller.

"Welcome, Ms. Swanne, please take a seat anywhere you'd like," he said gesturing to the rows of seats in front of him. I almost laughed at his silliness; there was only one empty seat. I pressed my lips together to keep myself silent and strode over to the lone seat in the back corner of the room. I felt stares boring into the back of my neck as I passed, but ignored it. Once I had claimed my seat, the man cleared his throat and began whatever he was saying before my arrival.

As I expected, he taught nothing I hadn't perfected years ago. I was tempted to correct him on occasions but reminded myself that I was supposed to be the student and he the teacher; not the other way around. _I hope Evelyn and John are having more fun than I am. _

Fifteen minutes into the class, I placed my elbow on the desk and used it to hold up my head. I was bored. I paid no attention to what was coming out of the teacher's mouth and felt myself getting more frustrated with every minute because I kept catching people staring at me. I don't know how long I sat there before a loud buzzing sounded, making me cringe. I looked around and saw everyone got up and head out the door. I followed the group, ignoring a boy who was attempting to introduce himself to me.

The boy followed me down the hall and refused to go away, and I realized that I might be able to use him to find out where I was supposed to go next. I halted and turned around, surprising him.

"Can I help you?" I asked making me voice sound indifferent.

"Hello. My name is Mike. I was just wondering if you would like me to show you to your next class," he said with a smile. He seemed to already expect me to say yes. He reminded me of John and I didn't like that at all, but at least I found out what I was supposed to be doing.

"No, thank you. I can manage." I turned and walked quickly away. He didn't follow me this time.

I pulled out the paper from my pocket and studied it again. Apparently, I had a business class next. I flipped over the paper and calculated my route. _This is already beginning to become dull and I haven't even been through half the day, yet. _

Again, I sat bored out of my mind while the teacher lectured on the different types of businesses. I glanced at my schedule and saw that I had lunch next. I puzzled over what that could mean, doubting that the humans would be too happy with my idea of lunch.

The angry buzzing sounded again and I jumped out of my seat, making my way to the lunch room. I prayed that Evelyn or even John had this with me just for the sake of company. _Father is going to pay for this. _I certainly hadn't found anything I liked, just plenty of things I hated.

Author's Note: She doesn't know how wrong she is. REVIEW please if you want the next chap because Edward is in it!


	6. Turn Of Events

The lunchroom was rectangular and the walls were gold with big blue lettering on the wall opposite the doors saying 'HOME OF THE SPARTANS'. _Spartans?_ Humans can be very strange.

"Bella!"

I turned in the direction of the voice to see Evelyn already seated at an empty table. I have never been happier to see anyone in my entire life. I propelled myself over to her and sat down beside her.

"Did you have fun?" I asked sarcastically.

"Tons," she answered rolling her eyes. I noticed that she had a tray of food in front of her and raised my eyebrow. She shrugged and answered my unasked question. "Wouldn't it look strange if we don't eat anything?"

"You can't eat it even if you get it," I pointed out. "Besides, since when are humans that observant?"

She shrugged indifferently before her eyes lit up. "But you know what I did find interesting?" she asked. I waited patiently for her to tell me, not really sure if it would be interesting to _me_. "There are others here like us. I've met one." She giggled. "He was cute!" I rolled my eyes; she found almost _all_ vampires cute. She continued speaking, oblivious to my reactions.

"He had gold eyes like the one you met this morning," she stated matter-of-factly.

_The one I met this morning._ The image of the boy with the bronze hair flashed in front of me. _Maybe that's part of his coven_, I mused.

"Speaking of which," Evelyn continued, "here he comes now."

I snapped my head up to see his messy bronze hair. I watched him make his way to the lunch line, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. He disappeared in the line and I turned back to see Evelyn grinning like a madwoman.

"What?" I asked. She just giggled.

"I think we should invite him to sit with us," she suggested, trying to appear innocent.

"Do whatever you please but keep me out of it," I warned. She giggled again and got up to walk over to the line. _She has something planned and I know it._

Evelyn always told me that I was too critical, that I saw only the flaws in the guys around me and never gave them a chance to prove me wrong. I always countered by asking why I should settle for something that wasn't good enough. I wanted to find the perfect one, the only one. I knew in the back of my mind that there may not _be_ one perfect person and that I may end up alone for the rest of eternity, but I was fine with that. It turned out that Evelyn and my father weren't. They continued to set me up with any guy they thought stood a snowball's chance in hell. There had been one that came close, but he was only that; close.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw that Evelyn was already coming back to our table with Edward at her heels. Evelyn took her seat next to me and Edward sat across from us.

"Nice to meet you again, Bella," he said looking at me with his sad eyes. I smiled at him and looked at the tray in front of him.

"You don't eat," I stated. He chuckled and it shocked me how much his laugh resembled my father's.

"I don't, but this way I don't have to answer any strange questions," he replied.

"Excuse me, I have to . . . use the bathroom," Evelyn said getting up and leaving. _She doesn't use the bathroom._ Edward chuckled again, but I didn't know why.

"I believe she wanted to give us some alone time," he informed. I shook my head, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"How's your car?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Just fine. So is my head, by the way," he joked.

"Oh right. I'm sorry about that," I laughed.

"Don't worry about it. It was my own fault for not paying attention to the things around me," he said lightly. "And you surprised me, being so surprising." I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I decided to play with him anyway. I peered at him from under my lashes and batted my eyes at him.

"Tell me something I don't know," I challenged.

He was speechless and just stared at me in amazement. The buzzing sound rang through the school again and I got up, grabbed Evelyn's untouched tray and dropped it into the garbage before walking to the door. Before I left the lunchroom, I turned around and spotted him still glued to his seat with his eyes still on me, a bewildered expression on his face. I winked and waved goodbye, pushing the door open to head to my next class.

I had memorized my schedule by now and knew I had Biology next with someone called 'Banner'. I also found out how these classes were organized and found the room with no problem. I took a deep breath before entering the classroom, dreading the constant stares from the other students, not to mention the boredom each class had inflicted on me so far.

This classroom was identical to the others, but the teacher actually left the door open for the students to walk in freely though I think he was just too lazy to close it. I saw a balding man sit in a desk at the corner. He was reading from a stack of papers on his desk with a red pen in his hand. _Hello, Mr. Banner_, I thought. I walked up to his desk making more noise than I usually did while walking, trying to make him look up. He didn't look up. _What is he, deaf?_ I thought, annoyed. I cleared my throat and slammed my schedule onto his desk.

"Excuse me. My name is Isabella and I am new," I said faking pleasantness. He didn't say anything because he was too busy staring at me. Eventually, he pointed to a table in the center aisle with two chairs. "Thank you," I muttered walking over to the seat and sinking down.

I put my elbow on the table and propped my head on my right hand. I was prepared for another boring lecture. I looked straight ahead, wondering why my father wanted me to attend school. It certainly wasn't so I could learn new things; these teachers were simply incapable of teaching me something I haven't learned yet.

I heard someone take the chair next to me but didn't look over. I was tired of being stared at and tired of pathetic attempts to ask me out. Whoever is was stared at me, their eyes boring into my skull. _Ugh, I guess I have to face them sooner or later_, I decided after a couple of minutes. I turned, ready to yell some sense into them. I was met by a pair of liquid gold eyes and an amused smile.

I gasped in surprise and jumped out of my seat, losing my balance on the stool. _Great! You haven't fallen in centuries and you start now._ I felt a pair of hands grab my waist right before I started to tip over and straightened me before pulling away swiftly. Either he was a real gentleman or he's afraid of girls, I thought, still annoyed that I had actually fallen over.

"Thank you," I said.

"My pleasure," he replied. Mr. Banner finally got up from his desk and decided to start class so I turned, pretending pretend to listen to his lesson. _Maybe this one will actually say something interesting._ I glanced at Edward from the corner of my eyes to see the corners of his mouth was pulled up, hinting at a smile. The sadness that I'd seen in his golden eyes wasn't there as I looked at him and it gave me the strangest feeling, something I couldn't identify. _What is that?_

Author's Note: Care to guess what it is? Thanks to my editor for catching my silly mistakes and prying through it loyally every time. The finished version you see here is the result of her great work so I had to make that known. Thanks Seraphyn! Review!


	7. Running Low On Patience

I paid even less attention to this lecture than I had to the others. Mr. Banner was extremely predictable and had yet to say anything interesting. The school hours were almost over so I assumed that this was either the last class of the day or the next to last. Each passing minute made me even more eager to escape from this new kind of hell. I wondered how Edward could possibly do this every day. I glanced at him and saw that he was still staring at me with curiosity in his eyes. I smiled and winked at him before looking back to the front. _Why is he still staring at me?_ I wondered.

When the bell rang I sprang happily from my seat and grabbed my bag to leave. Unfortunately, I forgot that my bag wasn't zipped up; all the books and papers I had accumulated through the day dropped out of the bag and scattered on the classroom floor. I could've caught everything before it landed, but that would have looked awfully strange to human eyes so I had been forced to allow it to land. I sighed in frustration and bent down to gather it back into the bag. I heard a chuckled and then a pair of feet entered my vision. I looked up to see Edward towering over me with a crooked smile on his face. My breath caught in my throat and my insides felt all fuzzy for some reason.

"Would you like some help?" he asked politely.

"Are you offering?" I retorted, trying to ignore the strange sensations his smile caused.

"I am," he said as he chuckled. _I hate it when people laugh at my expense_.

"Then I certainly could use some." He bent down next to me and began to gather my books up into his arms. I worked slowly to make sure I was left with nothing to carry. I pushed myself back up on my feet and so did he. We stood there in silence for a minute before he shifted my books and held out his hand. I stared at his hand in confusion.

"I could put them back into the backpack for you if you'd like," he offered. I nodded and handed him my bag. He placed them neatly in the bag, zipped it up and held it out for me.

"Thank you," I said, still not sure what to make of this boy. I took my bag from him and watched as he nodded and quickly left the room.

For some reason, I got the distinct impression that he was really afraid of me. It seemed harder for him to talk to me than to play rescuer. I suddenly remembered what my next class was and realized I had no time to think more about Edward's mysterious behavior. I slung the bag over my shoulder and made my way the gym. _What in the world is Physical Education?_

I soon found out that Physical Education was the worst class yet. The coach allowed me to watch because it was my first day and, to my horror, the rest of the class played volleyball in hideous matching uniforms they'd changed into before the class started. Apparently, I was expected to bring money to purchase the awful uniform and then actually wear it during class. _I certainly look forward to that, _I thought sarcastically.

Throughout the class, I kept catching the annoying boy from this morning looking at me. When the bell rang, he abandoned his team while they were putting the equipment away to come over to me. By this time, I was running low on patience and didn't want to talk to him. I concentrated on his feet and stopped him mid-step, making it look like he'd tripped over his own feet. I wanted to stay to see his expression, but I knew that John and Evelyn were probably waiting for me. I propelled myself out to the parking lot, dreading having to get back into the car and drive home, but who else would do it?

Evelyn and John were standing by the car, faithfully waiting for me like I told them to, but they were staring in another direction. _What could be so interesting?_ I turned to see Edward flanked by four others. They were all walking toward the car I saw him looking at this morning. _They must be his family, _I presumed.

On either side of him were two males. On his right was a bulky, muscle-bound bear with dark curls topping his head and a leaner, more graceful blonde boy walked to his left. The dark haired bear and the blonde boy were each accompanied by girls who I could only assume were their wives. The bear was smiling down at a blond with wavy hair who walked each step as if the ground was lucky she graced it with her presence. The quieter blonde boy was watching a small, thin girl with spiky black hair as she danced through the parking lot. I noticed that all of their eyes were gold like Edward's. _They're all vampires? And vegetarians, too? _I had to admit that they were better looking than most vampires, but that was no reason for me to stare at them. I turned back to Evelyn and John and continued to my car.

"Let's go," I said, lightly sliding in the driver's seat. My voice snapped Evelyn and John back to reality and they quickly jumped into the car.

I started the car and took a deep breath before putting it into reverse. I looked behind me and tried to back out slowly. Apparently, I stepped on the gas too hard because it backed out much faster than I'd wanted it to. I quickly stepped on the brakes to avoid colliding with the car behind me. I let out a relieved breath before trying again, this time making sure I used less force._ These pedals are way too touchy_, I grumbled to myself.

I managed to get out of the parking space and faced my car toward the exit without further incident. Evelyn immediately started showering me with compliments, but, over her voice, I heard a low chuckle that I seemed to recognize. I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Edward laughing as he got into his own car with his family. _He thinks it's funny that I almost demolished a human and his car?_

"What are we waiting for?" John asked beside me. I shook my head and lightly urged the car forward.

The trip home was a bit smoother than the trip to school this morning. I was beginning to learn how to brake in time when those strange lights turned red and how to maneuver my turns so that we don't end up on the sidewalk. I was a quick learner. By the time we reached the forest road that led to our mansion the only things I found still difficult were parking and pulling out of a parking space.

I stopped the car in the place it had been parked in the morning and turned off the engine. I pushed the door open and got out feeling proud of myself. The car was still in one piece and I didn't have to explain to my father that I had crashed on my first day pretending to be human.

"Wow Bella. You are a natural driver," John complimented. "Though I think the car needed to be parked a little more on the road and not in the grass." I grimaced and Evelyn smacked him on the head with her backpack.

"I think she did very well, considering she's never driven before," she added, glaring at him. I smiled and closed the door to the car.

I heard a car coming and turned to see Edward's Volvo pull into the street and park smoothly on the other side of the street. _He's clearly driven before, _I thought, once again cursing my father for sending me into this so unpreparedAs soon as the car pulled to a stop all four of the doors swung open and everyone stepped out. Evelyn and John stepped up and stood next to me.

Edward was the last to exit, the sound of his door slamming shut echoing off the trees surrounding us. He looked up expectantly, his eyes meeting mine instantly and his lips twitched into a smile. His familystared at me with awe, all but the blond girl who glared at me with her arms crossed over her chest. _How dare she? She obviously has no idea who I am,_ I thought, not at all used to such hostility from our kind.

"He's coming over here," Evelyn whispered in my ear. I tore my gaze from the haughty blonde to see that she was right. Edward walked across the street with his eyes on me and for the slightest moment I saw his eyes dart over to my car. _So he's interested in cars._

"I see you and the car are unharmed," he chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, slightly annoyed at what his question implied.

"Well, you aren't exactly the best driver I've ever seen," he teased. Evelyn tensed and retreated, pulling a protesting John with her. She knew all too well that smart comments are one of my biggest pet peeves and that, after a day like today, I would have an even shorter temper than usual.

"Is that so?" I asked coldly. "Well, I thank you for your concern." I turned and locked my car before storming into the forest to my house.

"Bella, what did I say?" he yelled, running after me. I ignored him and sped up.

When I reached the mansion, the doors swung open to admit me. I entered and turned around quickly, slamming the door in his face. I sighed and leaned against the door, looking around the entry hall. Banners and flowers told me that the residents had had a celebration in mind, but no one was there now so I guessed that Evelyn warned them that I wasn't in the mood. In fact, I didn't pass anyone as I headed upstairs to my room.

_If Father thinks I'm putting myself through that ever again, he had better think again_

Author's Note: REVIEW! Press the lavender button and you will know that you helped write the next chap.


	8. Party Planning

Author's Note: Sorry this one took a little longer than usual. My editor and I had some technical issues but it's here now.

I went in my room and slammed the door shut. My tantrums never lasted long – a bubble bath and some loud, angry music and I would be back to normal – but I was like a hurricane while I was angry. I switched my stereo on and dropped my bag on the bed as I headed into the bathroom.

I turned the water on in the bathtub and let it fill while I stripped and pulled my hair up in a messy bun. The steam rising from the water and the music was already calming me and I smiled as I stepped into the bathtub and immersed myself in its water. The warmth transferred to my icy skin and relaxed me like nothing else could. I saw that the tub was close to overflowing and used my foot to turn off the water. I heard a distinct knock on the bedroom door. I could only think of one person who would interrupt me while I was calming down.

"Come in!" I said. I hopped out as fast as I could and closed the door to the bathroom before I heard door open and then close followed by light footsteps. I went back into the tub and continued relaxing.

"How was your first day?" Father asked. I heard the creaking of the bed as he sat down and wondered why he bothered asking. He knows everything that happens to me even before I do.

"Dull," I answered. I heard his trademark chuckle again.

"That is to be expected," he stated. "Your birthday is in two weeks, is it not?" I was used to his sudden shifts in topic and wasn't surprised that he brought up my birthday. _He never forgets, even after all these years._

"Yes it is," I agreed. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"I expect you will have a party like you always do," he said, already knowing the answer. I have had a party every year and not once has it been my idea. Evelyn loved celebrations. She insisted that I have the parties because the occasion serves as a perfect excuse for our large coven that is usually scattered all over the world. There aren't many things that bring vampires together.

"I guess so," I sighed.

My father, however, got very sad around this time of the year. My birthday was also the same day that my mother had died. He tried very hard to keep it hidden and he was able to fool everyone but me. He was really the only reason I went through with Evelyn's party plans. I sang at the party every year because I knew he loved my singing; it was one of the many ways I most resembled my mother.

"You will attend school tomorrow," he said. He phrased it like a question, but I knew it wasn't. I sighed, knowing that I couldn't refuse now; this just wasn't the time of year to argue with him. I didn't want to add insult to injury. I wonder if that was why he had changed the subject in the first place.

"I will," I whispered softly, but I was sure he could hear me. I heard another creak from the bed and then the door opening and closing again.

My father never stopped loving my mother and I knew he thought of her every day. _Will I ever find someone who loved me the same way as he loved her?_ I was beginning to doubt that I would. I shook myself out of these thoughts as I unplugged the drain and watched the water spiral down it.

I got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my body. I opened the bathroom door and stepped toward the closet to find something to wear. I grabbed a pair of white shorts, a pink top and the necessary undergarments and went back into the bathroom to get dressed.

I had just finished cleaning my mess in the bathroom when I heard another knock on my door. It was fast and excited so it could only be Evelyn.

"Let yourself in," I yelled, picking up the towel and throwing it into the laundry basket.

"Bella?" she asked.

"I'm in the bathroom," I answered, running a brush through my hair. She was at the door a second later, wearing a new outfit and a huge smile.

"So you are okay now?" she questioned. I nodded and she continued timidly. "Edward was here a moment ago," she informed me.

"Who let him in?" I asked, more curious than angry.

"Your dad," she answered. The brush dropped out of my hand and landed on the floor with a loud clack.

"What happened then?" I asked, trying to calm myself. _Why didn't he mention anything to me?_ I fumed silently as I reached down and retrieved the brush, placing it on the counter.

"He invited him up to his office and they were in there for exactly ten minutes," Evelyn reported. "And then Edward left." I turned, walked out of the bathroom and turned off the stereo with my right toe, not feeling like bending down.

"Do you know what they talked about?" I asked, trying to appear indifferent. Evelyn shook her head and I collapsed onto the bed. There was a long moment of silence.

"I was wondering what song you were going to sing this year on your birthday. I wanted to start working on everything," she said, finally breaking the silence.

"I haven't decided yet," I answered truthfully. "I'll tell you when I think of something." Evelyn was my official choreographer slash designer. Her designs and organizational skills were what made every party a success.

"Okay," she replied happily. "I was thinking we should have a costume party this year." I nodded encouragingly and she continued planning. "And I have the perfect idea for your dress!" Knowing her, it – and I – would look stunning.

"Do you have invitations made already?" I asked. She looked at me curiously and nodded; usually I never even bothered asking.

"Are you inviting Edward," I asked, closing my eyes. She jumped on the bed and it bounced causing my eyes to fly open again.

"Do you think I should?" I shrugged and she gasped. "That's a great idea!" She screamed giddily. I grabbed her and put my hand over her mouth to quiet her.

"Don't get any ideas! I am just being polite here," I hissed. She nodded furiously and I released her.

"I'll go give it to him right away!" she said, jumping off the bed and was out the door before I could protest.

"I meant tomorrow not today!" I shouted after her.

I sighed and lay back down. _I guess that today or tomorrow makes no difference. _I closed the door Evelyn had left open when she ran out as I walked over to my window. I swung it open and watched as the sun began to sink slowly below the tree line and the sky turned darker and darker.

_What had Edward and Father been talking about?_

Author's Note: Don't forget to review even though you all have done very well with that already.


	9. Unexpected Guests

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and that goes for the rest of this story.

I stood there for hours wondering what my father talked to Edward about. Father had never showed interest in the guys that surrounded me, not even the ones he introduced me to. As far as I know, he rarely talked to anyone except me, Evelyn, and a select group of vampires whom he had known for centuries.

_But then again_, I reminded myself, _Edward isn't like any of those guys._ Edward had been the first guy ever to have ticked me off and not spent the rest of the conversation on his knees begging my forgiveness. And he was also the first to release me from his hold like I was a hot potato or something. I giggled at the memories. _Wait, why am I thinking about that!_

I took a deep breath, attempting to shake the thoughts out of my head, but noticed that the air smelled strange. _It smells like smoke_. I sniffed again and tried to pinpoint where it was coming from. It wasn't the forest, at least not anywhere near the mansion. It was coming from the edge of the forest, a little past where I had left my car. _In the direction of Edward's house_, I realized. _Evelyn's there! Please be okay_. I thought frantically as I turned, yanked the door open and ran downstairs. John was on his way upstairs, but I grabbed his shirt, startling him.

"Tell my father there's a fire at the Cullens!" I ordered, releasing him and continuing my way down the steps.

I reached the door and swung it open before running towards the edge of the forest. The smoke was much thicker now and the smell made my nose burn. I could see the black smoke rising above the trees in front of me. _The house must be burned down to the ground by now! _

The trees began to thin and I could see my Mercedes still parked where I left it. Across the street, the once beautiful white house glowed with orange and red flames. Evelyn and Edward's family was standing a few feet away from my car looking at the house. I let out a sigh of relief and walked up to them.

"What happened?" I asked, stupefied. They all turned to look at me and I saw the guilty look on Evelyn's face.

"I kind of let my power get out of hand," she explained, ashamed.

"What were you doing?" I saw no reason for her to have used her power in the first place. _She was only supposed to hand him the invitation, not burn his house down! _I thought, worried that this was somehow my fault.

"I guess I got over-excited," she said. She looked like a child who had been caught stealing a cookie. I knew she couldn't help it, though. Her powers were tied to her emotions and sometimes they are activated without warning.

"It's alright," a tall blonde man said calmly. "No one was hurt." _Who is he? _I haven't seen him before.

"But where are you going to stay?" Evelyn wondered. _Oh no! I really hope she isn't going to do what I think she is going to do. _

I heard a noise behind me and turned to see my father walking out of the forest. He waved his hand and the flames that were eating at the house disappeared in an instant leaving only the charred remains behind. Edward's family looked shocked and I watched the bulky rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. I giggled and the blonde girl glared at me. My father continued to walk over to us, acting as if he made major fires disappear every day, and stood by me.

"We insist that you stay with us until your home is repaired," my father said, his tone full of authority. This voice commanded obedience and could make any vampire quake in their shoes. A huge satisfied grin spread across Evelyn's face and I glared at her.

"If it's not too much of a bother," the women said. She had caramel colored hair and a heart shaped face. She seemed gentle and kind; she reminded me of my mother.

"Not at all," my father replied. "Bella will help you get adjusted. Won't you dear?" I stared at him like he was speaking in a foreign language. _But you speak ten languages._ I ignored the irrelevant thought and narrowed my eyes at him. He stared me down and I sighed in defeat, looking down and nodding. "Good. Then let's go." He turned and strode back into the trees and I followed him, not looking back once. I could feel the stares on the back of my neck, but I ignored it. Evelyn sped up to catch up with me.

"Bella, why aren't you wearing shoes?" she whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and I looked down at my bare feet.

_I forgot to put on shoes?_ Worse than that, I realized that I had left the house in short shorts and a tight tank top. I pinched my nose and shook my head to avoid answering her question, trying to ignore the chuckles I heard coming from my father and Edward. _What do they think is so funny? _When our house came into view I realized that almost every resident stood outside, anxious for our return. John stood at the front of the group and he ran to me the moment he saw me.

"Bella! Are you okay?" he asked, panicked. I looked at him and smiled. _He could be my decoy_, I realized.

"I'm fine" I assured him. "Do you mind showing our guests to their rooms while I go change?" I asked in my most alluring voice. I saw his eyes cloud over and knew it was working. He nodded obediently and I grinned.

"Thank you," I said sweetly before weaving through the crowd and into the house.

I dashed upstairs to my room and shut the door behind me. I went into the closet and picked a less revealing pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I also grabbed a pair of comfortable flip-flops and went into the bathroom to change and fix my hair.

_Why was I so worried? _I knew that Evelyn couldn't have died in the fire because of her power. _Then why was I so worried? What is happening to me?_ I finished changing and picked up my scattered clothes and threw them into the laundry basket. I heard a knock on my door.

"Bella?" It was Edward. _What is he doing here?_ "Can I come in?"

Author's Note: Review if you would like to see the next chapter.


	10. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight so I would not like to speak to any lawyers about this subject.**

**I took a deep breath before walking over to the door and pulling it open for him. I looked him over and noticed that he had changed into a tan turtleneck and faded blue jeans that complimented him well.**

**"Yes?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest and leaning back against the door frame. **

**"May I come in or shall we talk in the hall?" He asked, a sarcastic edge to his words. I sighed and strode into my room, sinking down on the bed. He followed me in and closed the door quietly behind him. He crossed the room and sat himself on the carpeted floor across from me. He hadn't taken his eyes from me since I opened the door, and it was making me nervous. _Why am I nervous?_**

**"Well?" I urged, unable to stand the silence any longer. He cleared his throat purposefully and nervously before speaking.**

**"I'm sorry for upsetting you," he muttered quickly, getting the apology out of the way before adding, "even though I don't know what upset you in the first place,". **

**He finally looked away from me and lowered his gaze to the floor. I couldn't help myself, I laughed; not only had I never anticipated him to apologize but I'd never expected the last part of his statement. _Someone must've tipped him off._**

**"Apology accepted," I laughed. I composed myself and continued. "Is that all?" He didn't answer me right away, instead examining something on the floor with great interest.**

**"You have cute toes," he commented out of the blue. I laughed again and he flashed me his crooked smile, the one that still made me uneasy. "But, I do have something for you." He dug into his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.**

**"What is that?" I wondered aloud. He didn't answer me – again – and just handed me the paper. I reluctantly took it from him and unfolded it.**

**The paper had staffs filled with music notes that had been drawn on the page in black ball-point pen. Below the lines were words that went with the music. I looked up and met his eyes with a confused look.**

**"It's a peace offering," he joked. "Evelyn mentioned that you always sing at your birthday parties and that you haven't picked a song for this year yet. I was hoping you would consider this one."**

**"That's really thoughtful of you," I complimented. _It's such a simple gift but yet it surpasses anything I've ever received. _"How does it go?" **

**I felt slightly embarrassed that I couldn't make heads or tails out of these notes on the paper. My face must have shown my chagrin, because he chuckled and reached out to take the paper the paper from my hands. He took in a deep breath of air before beginning to sing softly.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**My mouth was hanging open slightly when he finished. _He sounded wonderful! The lyrics sounded so genuine and sincere with so much emotion._ **

**"Did you write that?" I managed to say after a long moment of silence. He nodded, a smirk on his lips. "Not bad at all," I complimented.**

**"Thank you. Does that mean you'll use it?" he asked smugly. **

**"I would, but it isn't a song for one person to sing," I replied. _It also isn't the type of song I've ever done before._ He seemed to contemplate this for a brief moment and then his ocher eyes lit up and he smiled mysteriously.**

**"It doesn't have to be just one person. I'll sing with you," he offered. My eyes widened and I felt my body go stiff. _Oh god, what did I get myself into?_ "Think about it and I'll talk to you later," he said, getting to his feet. He looked at my clothes for a moment and emitted another deep chuckle. I was starting to feel like a running joke. "Don't forget to dress for school." I rolled my eyes and stood up to see him out. **

**I was only standing a couple of feet away, so he towered over me, almost a full foot taller than I was. This didn't seem to matter, though, because I never felt intimidated around him. I always felt safe. He noticed me studying at him and smiled sweetly. Abruptly, he leaned down, stopping only an inch from my face. The air escaping his nose played across my skin and made it hard to focus. His eyes locked with mine and I completely lost my train of thought. My mind had shut down and I had no idea what I should do.**

**"Smile," he said. "You look lovely when you smile," he whispered and pulled away as abruptly as he'd come at me. **

**It took a moment for his words to register and even then, I couldn't understand what he meant by any of it. I followed him with my eyes as he walked to the door and pulled it open. He stepped out into the hallway and turned his head slightly to glance at me, the strangest emotion in his eyes. _Longing?_ He didn't keep my gaze long enough for me to make sure. Before I knew it, he had shut the door.**

**My brain rebooted and different thoughts hit me all at once, like being crushed between two speeding trains. _Why did he say that? Why did he give me that song? Why did he confuse me so much? _I collapsed onto the bed, letting my arms and my legs reach towards the far corners of the room. **

**"What is happening to me?" I whispered to myself. I closed my eyes and tried to gather my thoughts, tried to put together the pieces of what happened today. **

**_How can everything change in one day?_**

**Author's Note: So Bella takes another step towards falling for him. But hang on to your hats because I'm not done with the drama just yet. Review please!**


	11. Surprising Sight

I wracked my brain trying to find a decent reason to refuse Edward's offer, but it just resulted in a very painful headache and more frustration. _What am I afraid of?_ It was just one more question I didn't have the answer to. _That seems to be happening a lot lately._

The fact that the sun was rising made me glance at the clock hanging on the wall. _Already time for school?_ I reluctantly pulled myself off the bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I kicked the bathroom door closed behind me and undressed.

I stepped into the shower and slid the glass screen closed before turning on the water. I adjusted the controls to the right temperature and it heated up in no time. I took my time showering and eventually started singing in the shower. I stopped when I realized that I was singing the song that he gave me. _It's a very good song. It'd be a shame if it had to go to waste. And would it really be so bad if he sang it with me? _I still couldn't think of any reason to deny his request, so I finally made my decision.

I finished showering and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry myself off. I reached for my clothes automatically before realizing that there weren't any there. _You didn't bring any clothes in with you_, I reminded myself. I sighed and wrapped the towel around my body. I looked down and cringed; the towel was just long enough to cover my bottom. I smirked as I remembered a dress Evelyn purchased for me once. I had almost choked her for even suggesting I wear something like that out in public. Still smirking, I pulled the door open and stepped out into my room.

"I was wondering when you'd be done." I jumped and spun in the direction of the voice. I saw a pair of eyes staring back at me with the same horrified look I was sure I had on my face. I screamed and fled back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

_What the heck is he doing here? Why didn't I hear him come in? I need to get a lock on my door! _I suddenly remembered that I still had no clothes. _I can't go back out there with him there! He just saw me in nothing but a towel! _

"I am so sorry! I didn't see anything! I'll see you downstairs," he sputtered before I heard the door open and close loudly.

I waited a moment to make sure that he had really left. I cracked the door open and popped my head out to look around. There was no one there so I stepped out and ran to the closet to find something to wear.

I picked up a light pink satin skirt lined with strips of black satin that tied in a bow at my hip. Black lace lined the bottom edge and the skirt flared slightly from the layers of tulle underneath the soft satin. I grabbed a sleeveless black shirt with small halter strings to compliment the accents on the skirt and finished the look off with black leather boots. I looked like a runway model even without makeup and accessories.

I went back into the bathroom to brush my hair. I'd found that one of the advantages of being a vampire was that my hair seemed to blow dry itself; it needed very little maintenance. I ran a brush through it a couple of times and it fell in waves down my back covering my exposed shoulders. I grabbed a light pink jacket and my backpack before leaving my room and going downstairs.

As he said, Edward and the rest of those who would be going to school today were waiting downstairs. John whistled when I stepped into view and his appreciative noise was soon followed by the shattering of glass as Evelyn flung a vase at him.

"Bella, you look..." Edward started but couldn't finish. I laughed at his expression and his brothers. I heard a giggle from the small girl and received another death glare from the blond one. Edward cleared his throat and refocused, seeming to remember something.

"Bella, this is Jasper," he said pointing to the tall blond male. "That's Alice, Jasper's wife," he then pointed to the small short haired girl. "That's Emmett and his wife Rosalie." The big bear-like, Emmett, stepped up and took my hand, shaking it vigorously.

"Hello, Bella," he said with a grin. I smiled and nodded, not sure what to make of the grizzly sized man. His wife continued to glare at me from the spot she stood. Alice was the next one to make her way up to me and she shooed Emmett away.

"It is very nice to meet you, Bella," she giggled and threw herself at me, planting a kiss on my cheek. "I see why Edward was so entranced by you," she added. I turned to look at him and saw that he was glaring at Alice. I smiled when I heard a distinct growl coming from him.

"Don't we all," Emmett commented. Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs before turning and striding out the door. He mumbled an apology and quickly followed her.

"Bella, why don't we let Edward drive?" Evelyn suggested. I was more than happy to comply with that; I nodded and walked over to Edward. He grinned and held out his hand; I dropped the keys into it. I walked beside him as we made our way out of the forest.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier," he whispered in my ear.

"I know," I replied, not wanting to go any further into the subject. I really didn't want to know how much he had seen.

We reached the edge of the forest and saw I saw another Mercedes parked next to mine and a red convertible behind it. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Edward for an answer.

"That's Carlisle's Mercedes and Rosalie's BMW M3. We need more than one car to take all of us to school," he explained.

"Where is your car?" I asked.

"It was caught in the fire and I am currently looking for a new one," he answered, not seeming too happy.

"Oh." I was suddenly sorry I had asked.

When we reached the cars, Rosalie and Emmett went to the M3 and Jasper and Alice went to the Mercedes. Evelyn dragged John by the ear over to the Mercedes despite his protests which left Edward and me driving in my car. _She planned this_, I realized. Edward slipped into my car and started the engine.

"Get in, Bella, or well be late," he urged. I sighed and opened the door sliding into the car.

I made sure my skirt was out of the way before I closed the door. As soon as it clicked shut, Edward took off. His driving was smooth and flawless, but he was a speed demon. The top of my convertible was down and the wind was tossing my hair in all directions. I knew it wouldn't tangle and would fall perfectly again once we stopped, but I was couldn't see with it constantly flying into my eyes.

"Do you always drive like this?" I scolded.

"Yes. What's wrong with it?" he asked innocently.

"The fact that it's dangerous," I answered. He laughed while I tried my best to keep my skirt from flying away too. "Put the top up!" When we pulled up to a stop sign, he reached pressed a button. Slowly, the hood extended until it covered the car completely. I sighed in relief and laid back against my seat.

"My driving is not dangerous, yours is," he pointed out. I glared at him and he pretended to focus on the road.

"It just so happens that I had never driven before yesterday, so do excuse me if it's a bit imperfect," I snapped. I glanced at the speedometer and gasped. "Slow down!" I commanded. I watched the speedometer go down to 50 mph and the corner of his mouth pulled up but he didn't say anything. We stayed silent for a while. I looked straight ahead and felt him staring at me. I refused to look at him, afraid of the influence his eyes had on my thoughts.

"Bella, what is your power?" he asked out of nowhere. I turned my head slowly toward him to make the dramatic effect.

"I can manipulate any object," I answered monotonously. "For example, I can make this car disappear and then reappear wherever I please." He stared at me in disbelief but the car didn't swerve an inch. _I need to learn how to do that. _He was still staring at me so I added, "Don't make me prove it. I don't think my dad would like it if I transported the car in broad daylight." His eyes widened and he looked back at the road, but him mentioning my power made me wonder about his.

"What is yours?" I asked curiously. He paused for a moment and glanced at me. To my surprise, I saw disappointment in his eyes.

"I can read minds," he murmured. "I can read everyone's mind except yours." _Just me? _I wondered.

"Why not?" I asked. He shook his head and shrugged.

"I wish I knew."

"What about my father? Can you read his mind?" This question was probably more important to me than Edward realized: my father has yet to find a single vampire whose power worked on him.

"I cannot," he answered. "But that was because he blocked his thoughts from me completely. As far as my mind can tell, you simply aren't there. Your thoughts don't exist. We're here."

His last sentence caught me off guard and I looked up to see that we were safely parked in the school's parking lot. Edward turned off the engine and handed me the keys before getting out. I gathered my backpack and was about to open the door, but found it was already open. Edward held it open for me with a smile.

"You are a gentleman," I said as I stepped out. He smiled and closed the door behind me.

He waved to me and strode towards the school, leaving me staring after him and wondering what was going on in that head of his. When he disappeared from sight, I walked into the school too, ignoring the stares I received. I shook my head as I realized that the rest of the group hadn't even arrived yet. _He drives like a maniac!_

Author's Note: I know I didn't update yesterday and that's because I was at the lake the entire day with my family. School started on the 16th so it was our last chance to have a little bit of fun before I can barely lift my head out of my books. My whole body aches from the trip but I still managed to update so don't forget to review. Thanks to my editor, Seraphyn, for her hard work.


	12. Past and Present Clashes

I sat through my classes, bored to death and aggravated by the constant stares of everyone around me. _Is it always going to be like this?_ Before lunch even started, I had turned down ten pathetic attempts to ask me out. I silently cursed my father, this school, and every human in it as I walked to lunch.

I pushed the door open and stepped in. I looked around and saw that Evelyn was sitting at the same table as yesterday. She waved at me when I came in; I smiled and walked over to her. I noticed that she hadn't gotten a tray of food today, but sat there with a sketch book in front of her. I sank down next to her and sighed.

"Another boring day?" she asked, as she continued to draw on a white page. I nodded and ran a hand through my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked, bending over and glancing at her drawing.

"I'm designing your dress," she answered. She slid the notebook over to me and let me look at it.

The dress was a ball gown. It was strapless and very revealing; I could tell instantly that the dress would have to be tight in order to hold it in place. The top was obviously designed to create a lot more cleavage than the wearer was born with.

The bodice was an empire waist, tight just below the breasts but the rest of the floor length dress fanned out all as it got longer. It reminded me of a Korean hanbok with a modern twist. Evelyn was starting to draw the designs on the bodice and the long strip of fabric that extended from just under the breasts to the floor in the front. From what I could see so far, the fabric would be covered in flowers and leaves and what looked like a phoenix at the very bottom.

"You've definitely outdone yourself this time," I complimented. I had been left truly breathless by the dress she was creating. It was in pencil now, but I knew it would look stunning once she added colors and a sample of the fabric onto it. She giggled and took the book from me.

"It would look even more stunning with Edward standing next to you while you're wearing it," she hinted. I rolled my eyes and pulled a stray hair back behind my ear.

"Where is Edward anyway?" I asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"He's coming right now," she said pointing at the entrance. Sure enough, Edward was making his way to our table. "Have you decided on whether or not you'll sing with him yet?" I nodded still looking at Edward. "Then I'll leave you two alone. I have to go to the library to do some homework anyway," she said in disgust. She got up and strode away, waving at Edward as she passed. Edward finally reached the table and sat himself across from me.

"So what is your answer?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow, not having a clue what he was talking about.

"About what?" I asked, searching for clarification. He chuckled at an unknown joke.

"About whether or not you would like me to sing with you," he replied. _Oh, that._

"Sure," I answered, not wanting to seem overly excited by the prospect, but when a smile formed on his lips, it made me to smile too.

"You do look lovely when you smile," he commented. That only made me smile bigger. "Meet me this evening in the back of your house for...rehearsal?" _Behind my house?_

"Why there?"

"It's beautiful there," he told me, as if it should have been obvious.

Then, I made the mistake of looking straight in his eyes. I felt myself losing grip of my brain again. He stared back at me with his crooked smile and I completely lost it. After a moment, he turned away and looked towards the door, releasing me from his gaze. I gathered my thoughts while I could and turned to look at the door too.

Evelyn ran human speed towards us looking horror struck. Edward's expression turned to pure confusion. _What's going on?_ Evelyn halted when she reached us and glanced at Edward nervously before turning to me. She sighed, seeming to make an inner decision, and spoke.

"Bella, I just got a phone call from your dad," she blurted, speaking at lightning speed. "He said that..." she glanced at Edward again. "The **_Italian Stallion_** is back," she said whispering conspiratorially." I raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. _What is she talking about? _

"Who the heck is that? Just spit it out already!" I suggested. She sighed and nodded.

"Alexander just showed up at the mansion. Your father wants us to come home **_now_**!"

My eyes widened and I turned to look at Edward. I suddenly felt regretted asking her to say it out loud. Edward looked utterly confused and frustrated that he couldn't seem to piece anything together. _Alexander is back? After all these years, he chose today to come back? What am I going to do? _Whatever color my skin still had drained, making me look even paler than I usually was. I tore my eyes from him and got up from the table.

"Edward, I have to go. I'll see you later at home," I said quickly as I walked away from him and towards the door. Evelyn trailed behind me silently.

We walked out of the cafeteria and to the parking lot. I found my car in the spot he parked this morning and unlocked it. I opened the driver's door and stepped in, closing it behind me. I glanced at Evelyn to make sure she'd gotten in before pulling out. Surprisingly, I managed to pull out of the space without incident and drove home with no major problems.

My thoughts raced and I had no idea what to do. _If I thought I was confused before, what was this?_Terror seemed to be a good word for it.

Author's Note: Can anyone say cliffhanger? The plot is now just starting. Review! I have school tomorrow so I have no promises on whether or not my updates will come as often as they have been.


	13. Italian Stallion

I parked the car and turned off the engine, purposely moving in slow motion. My past decided to come back and haunt me. That doesn't mean I have to rush off to meet it. It's been 20 years since I last saw Alexander and I never thought I'd see him again. I sighed and pushed the car door open.

"Bella, are you okay?" Evelyn asked, concerned.

"No," I grumbled, stepping out of the car and slamming the door shut.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," she said, attempting to cheer me up.

"Yes it can. The last time I saw him, he proposed to me in front of the entire coven and I refused...barely," I reminded her. She groaned and followed me into the forest.

Whenever I am around Alex, I don't think clearly. He understands me better than I do myself and makes me feel completely lost. He has twice the effect on me that Edward does. That's the reason why Evelyn had nicknamed him 'The Italian Stallion.' Also because he never failed to make every girl swoon at the sight of him and has never been in a serious relationship. The house came into view and I halted. _No, I can't do this. _I turned and tried to go back to my car, but Evelyn grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Bella, where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Anywhere but here," I replied and attempted to make my escape again. She tightened her grip and stood her ground; I couldn't move an inch.

"Bella, you can't run from your problems," she said, dragging me back towards the house.

"Yes I can. If you would just let me go, I'll show you!" I protested. She ignored me and stepped up to the door. It swung open on cue and she dragged me in.

"Isabella," my father's voice rang. I instantly straightened and looked at the stairs where his voice came from. He stood there with his hand on the railing and Alexander beside him. I groaned at the sight.

Alexander looked like a true Greek god. His messy brown curls surrounded his golden eyes with a tiny bits of red in it, and a perfect compliment to his tall, muscular frame. I struggled to keep my thoughts together but they scattered the moment I saw him. I watched with apprehension as he smiled and walked over to me. He leaned down and kissed both my cheeks gently, lingering a moment too long before pulling away. I always felt like he was just in this for the chase and nothing more. That was probably the only reason I had for refusing him.

"Bella, it's nice to see you again. You look stunning as always," he greeted, his Italian accent obvious in his speech. I smiled weakly and concentrated on not looking directly at him.

"It's nice to see you too, Alexander," I uttered. He laughed musically and wrapped his arms around my waist. He was careful to keep his hold just short of intimate.

"Alexander? When did we become so unfamiliar? What happened to Alex?"

He was too close. I couldn't form coherent thoughts anymore. All I could do was nod once to show I actually heard him. My father cleared his throat and Alex released me and stepped back. I shot my father an appreciative look and he just shook his head at me in disbelief that I was still this hopeless.

"Alexander will be staying here until after your birthday," Father announced. My jaw dropped to the ground. _Please don't let history repeat itself. I don't know if I can refuse this time. _"He will be staying in his old room." I bit my tongue to refrain from screaming. _His old room is next to mine! _Fate had to be toying with me.

"Bella, why don't you two get caught up while I go...do some party planning," Evelyn said running up the stairs. _Some friend she is._

"I will make sure she doesn't go overboard," my father added as he followed Evelyn.

"Bella, would you join me for a walk?" Alex asked, suddenly behind me and whispering in my ear. I gulped and nodded. "Ladies first," he said gesturing at the door. I smiled weakly and walked out the door. He followed me and closed the door.

I didn't know where he wanted to go so I slowed my pace and allowed him to catch up. He led me around the mansion to the back garden. I'm supposed to meet Edward back here later. _Why did they pick the exact same place? _The garden was full of greenery and my father always made sure it was well tended to. In the center, a large tree towered over everything, casting shadows over a large white swing. _I used to sit there and read all the time_, I remembered.

Alexander grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the swing. I shrieked in surprise and lost balance. He moved quickly and caught me before I could hit the ground. As I hung in his arms I couldn't help thinking that he'd made me fall on purpose. He always seemed to have everything planned out and everyone is just his pawns.

"Are you okay?" He said his arms still holding me in mid air and his face a centimeter from mine. I squeaked and he laughed. "Bella, you haven't changed a bit." He carefully placed me back on my feet, but didn't fully release me. "Come on, get on the swing and I'll push you." He took my hand again and led me to the swing.

He stood me in front of the swing with my body facing him and pushed me down until I was sitting on the swing. _This swing wasn't meant to really move_, I thought. It was the sort of swing that could seat a couple of people while they talked or something. Alex walked around the swing and gently pushed it forward and, though it protested the movement, the swing started to move.

After a moment, I found that I was enjoying myself. The wind rushed through my hair and swept it back every time I swung into the air. I giggled in joy and it encouraged him to push harder. When the swing reached its maximum, all my worries came rushing back.

"Alex! If you don't stop soon, you'll break the swing," I screamed when the swing creaked with irritation.

He laughed and gripped the back of the swing, halting its movement. I jerked forward and Alex placed a hand on my shoulder to steady me. I didn't dare look back to face him because I was afraid of what I might see. There was a sigh and I heard footsteps as he made his way around the swing.

Suddenly, he stood in front of me. He placed a finger underneath my chin and lifted my head up to face him. He didn't say anything, he just looked at me with his honey colored eyes and a smile playing on his lips. I felt like I was drowning in an ocean of liquid gold and scarlet and couldn't reach the surface no matter how hard I struggled. After a minute, he let go and bent down to my ear.

"Bella, I haven't given up yet. I just want you to know that," he whispered. He pecked me on the cheek and turned away, slowly following the trail back into the house.

_Why does this always happen to me? Do I even want him to give up? _I groaned and laid my head back, closing my eyes. _I should be used to this by now_. Every since I met Alex, he always knew exactly what to do and what to say. And that just added to his appeal.

Author's Note: Any questions? You have no idea how easy it was to make a scene like this with a character like Alex. It scares me. I have started school and it is a pain in the behind, so forgive me if I do not update as fast. Review or you'll never get the next chapter.


	14. Fatherly Advice

Author's Note: Just in case you haven't noticed, I changed Alex's eyes from the last chapter. The intention I had for his character changed so I saw no point in keeping his eyes blue anymore.

I stayed on the swing and listened to the birds chirp to each other and attempted to clear my head. Every girl asked for a Prince Charming. Somehow, I ended up with two. _This is not going to end well._

It was no secret that Alexander could make a girl swoon just by looking at her. This was part of what bothered me. I could never be sure of his words and actions. I couldn't tell whether he was genuine or was just executing his master plan. He was relentless and once he had his sights on something he didn't give up until it was his. The fact that I refused him only made him want me more. I never knew if he really had feelings for me or if he was just satisfying his ego.

Edward, on the other hand, was gentle and sensitive. He was adorable and very sweet, but he needed to loosen up. He was a true gentleman and I thought that that was what stopped him from going forward. I felt safe with him. A little too safe, at times. He could make me laugh and kept me guessing, but he always seemed out of reach somehow. _Why am I going so deep into this?_ I wasn't even sure if I have to make a choice. _Edward never said he liked me._

The more I thought about them, the more it all confused me. I opened my eyes and shook my head slightly. _Why is this so complicated?_ I wanted to forget it all, pretend like this was a dream, but I knew I couldn't run from this problem. _Who do humans turn to when they have question like this?_ I asked myself. _My father!_ I hopped off the swing and strode toward the house. I sighed in frustration as I realized that I'd never felt more like a teenage girl. I made my way to the front of the house and the door swung open to admit me in.

I went upstairs to his office hoping he wasn't busy. _How much experience does he even have?_ I wondered. He'd never mentioned anyone aside from my mother. I shrugged and continued down the hall. _It's worth a shot. _I stepped up to the large wooden door and cleared my throat.

"Come in, sweetheart," He called from the other side. _Of course he knew I was coming._ I pushed the door open but didn't see him sitting at his desk.

"Dad?" I asked stepping in and letting the door swing shut.

"I'm in the library," he said, noticeably distracted.

The library was an extension of his office. I propelled myself through the main office and opened the door on the right wall of the office. The library had giant bookshelves lined with books of all types and a circle of comfortable couches and chairs in the center of the room. I stepped in and saw my father sitting on a dark brown leather couch at the other side of the room.

"What is it, sweetheart? Why is your future changing a million times a minute?" he asked looking intently at me with a fatherly expression. I sighed and walked over to join him on the couch. He must've assumed that I didn't really know how to start so he just cut me the slack and cut right to the point.

"I guess I know," he stated. He took my hand and tucked my hair back behind my ear.

"Was it this hard for you too?" I whispered staring straight ahead. He chuckled without an iota of humor.

"No one said love was easy, Bella," he answered. "But it will all be clear to you eventually. For now, just go with the flow and listen to what your heart tells you."

I had never seen my father act so serious and fatherly. I glanced at him sideways and saw concern the in his eyes. I nodded and hugged him tightly. He continued to smooth my hair and I was transformed into a small child being comforted by her father.

"Edward is looking for you," my father murmured. I groaned internally and pulled away. _I don't want to meet him in the garden,_ I realized. It felt like I was betraying him somehow.

"Dad, can you tell him to meet me in the ballroom?" I asked. My father smiled and nodded, closing his eyes to communicate with Edward. I sighed for the umpteenth time and headed back out of the room.

I walked to the ballroom deep in thought. I could only hope that what my father said was true. _If I knew it would be this way, I'd have preferred to never have feelings for anyone,_ I grumbled silently.

I pushed the double doors of the ballroom open and the lights came on automatically. The light bouncing off the crystal of the chandelier hanging from the ceiling was truly lovely. I stepped in and headed towards the platform at the far end which supported a jet black grand piano.

I sat down on the bench and ran my hand over it. I always loved the sound of the piano even though I could never learn how to play it no matter how many times I attempted to learn. This one was here because my father would play it every ten years or so on the days that he really missed my mother.

"Bella!" I looked up to see Evelyn running towards me. She reached me in a second and sat down next to me.

"Hi, Evelyn. What is it?" I wasn't really in the mood to talk to her so I was hoping that whatever she needed would be quick.

"Are you set on a having a costume party?" she asked casually.

"It doesn't matter to me," I told her. "You're the party planner. I'm sure whatever kind of party is it, it'll be wonderful," I said politely.

"Really!" She screeched, obviously excited. "Then, what do you think of a masquerade instead? It's more original and should be more interesting." Her excitement made me smile too.

"That sounds great!" I told her, trying to seem enthusiastic.

"Fantastic! Then, I'll get on the plans right away. I'll see you later," she jumped off the bench and flounced out of the room. When she reached the doors, she ran straight into Edward's chest. Both of them quickly straightened and Evelyn giggled, glancing over her shoulder at me.

"Bye, Edward!" she said as she left the room.

Edward stared at her questioningly until she disappeared. He shook his head and began making his way over to me. He wore the perfect crooked smile that made me feel strangely unbalanced. That smile reminded me why I found Edward so appealing. Suddenly, I couldn't picture Alexander's face anymore. The strangest thing was that I realized that I liked this feeling.

_Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in like...forever. I was really busy with school work and had no time for anything else. But I will try to update when I can. No promises!_


	15. You Are Not Alone

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. I bet you didn't think it'd be this soon.

I let all my worries get swept away by Edward and couldn't help smiling as he approached me. His walk was fluid and smooth even for a vampire. It looked like he glided an inch of the floor instead of walking along it.

"Hello, Bella," he said, stepping onto the platform. "What made you rush home?"

I searched my brain trying to find a way to put this. I wasn't going to lie, but I didn't have to be specific either. _He doesn't need to know everything just yet._ I looked down at the piano to make sure my eyes didn't give away anything.

"We had an unexpected guest," I said as calmly as I can manage.

I waited for more questions, but they never came. He just stayed silent and sat down next to me. I let out an internal sigh of relief, but couldn't help wondering why he hadn't asked me for more details.

"Do you play, Bella?" he asked softly. I shook my head.

"Why do you ask?"

He didn't answer. He kept his eyes on the piano and lifted the cover revealing the black and white keys. He placed his fingers on them and the music began to flow through the room. I didn't recognize what he was playing, but it gave me a cold, lonely feeling.

Edward didn't look at the keys once while he was playing. He stared at the wall but it didn't seem like he was really seeing it. He seemed to be thinking something he couldn't put into words, something that he could only transform into the tune he was playing for me now.

I wanted to take away his sadness and comfort him. I wanted to show him he wasn't alone. I looked at the keys as he replayed the tune and memorized it. The melody was simple; it didn't require a lot of notes and it wasn't too fast, so I was able to remember it. Edward pressed let the last note linger in the air and the brought his hands back to his lap, his gaze still locked on the opposite wall.

"That was very sad," I commented, trying to bring his attention back to the present. He slowly turned to meet my eyes and his golden eyes bored into mine.

"Why are you so lonely?" I blurted out. He stayed silent as he continued to stare at me. "You aren't alone," I whispered.

I smiled shyly and turned to the piano. Placing my fingers on the keys, I began to play his song from memory. I grinned when I realized that I was actually playing it well. I nudged Edward with my elbow, trying to get him to join me. He smiled and placed his hands on the other side of the piano, beginning to play in sync with me. The tune felt less depressing when it was played as a duet and I was delighted to see him smile again. When the song ended, we were both beaming.

"I thought you didn't play," Edward said.

"I didn't until now," I assured him, not really sure how I had pulled that off.

I wanted to freeze this moment and see him smile like that forever. I never wanted to see that devastatingly sad expression on his face again. I reached over and placed my hand on the corners of his mouth. He flinched away at first, surprised by my touch, but stopped when he saw my reassuring smile.

"Keep this smile. I like it. You look very handsome when you smile," I said. He laughed and I slowly pulled away. There was silence for a moment while we smiled at each other.

"We should probably practice the song now," Edward reminded me. I nodded in agreement and he pulled out the sheet music and a pen.

"How do you want to split the parts up?" he asked me, handing me the music and the pen. I thought for a moment before I began to underline the sections that I would sing. I left his lines alone. When I was finished, I handed them back to him. Edward glanced at it and nodded.

"Shall we start?" he asked, placing the paper on top of the piano and getting in position to play. I nodded and the music began. Edward's line came first and I listened to his beautiful tenor begin to sing.

_**If I say I have never loved,**_

_**Then, in truth, I am lying to myself.**_

_**And if I say I have already loved you,**_

_**Then, it seems like I am lying to you.**_

_**If I say I have never loved,**_

_**Then, in truth, I am lying to myself.**_

_**And if I say I have already loved you,**_

_**Then, it seems like I am lying to you.**_

_**Then, everyday when you are not here,**_

_**There are lonely footsteps.**_

_**Then one day when I miss you,**_

_**My heart is restless.**_

_**Please, let us just be the way we were the first day we met.**_

_**Please, let us be as if we are already apart.**_

_**If I say I want to leave you,**_

_**Then, in truth, I hope to be very close.**_

_**If I say I want to forget you,**_

_**Then, in my heart, I'll always miss you.**_

_**If I say I want to leave you,**_

_**Then, in truth, I hope to be very close.**_

_**If I say I have already loved you,**_

_**Then, it seems like I am lying to you.**_

_**Then, everyday when you are not here,**_

_**There are lonely footsteps.**_

_**Then one day when I miss you,**_

_**My heart is restless.**_

_**Please, let us just be the way we were the first day we met.**_

_**Please, let us be as if we are already apart.**_

_**If I say I want to leave you,**_

_**Then, in truth, I hope to be very close.**_

_**If I say I want to forget you,**_

_**Then, in my heart, I'll always miss you.**_

_**If I say I have already loved you,**_

_**Then, it seems like I am lying to you.**_

_**If I say I want to forget you,**_

**_Then, in my heart, I'll always miss you._**

My voice and his blended very well together. Yet, I still couldn't figure out the meaning behind the lyrics. There were so many "if's" and they seemed to contradict each other. _Kind of like my heart and my head right now._

"I think you've got it, Bella," Edward complimented once we finished.

"You are a very good teacher," I replied. I looked at him and suddenly had to know why he didn't ask me questions about the 'guest' I rushed home for and why I hadn't wanted to meet him in the garden.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Hm?"

"Why did you not ask me more questions?"

"About what?" he asked.

"About the unexpected guest and why I didn't meet you in the garden like we planned," I replied. It was very difficult to keep my voice indifferent. When he didn't answer after a minute, I looked up at him. He was studying me with an intense focus, like he wasn't sure how to reply.

"Why should I force you to say the things that you don't want to tell me? I'm sure you have your reasons and I'm not going to make it difficult for you," he murmured.

_That is strangely sweet,_ I thought. He knew I was lying, but he didn't push me for an answer. I grinned and quickly kissed his cheek as I rose from the piano bench.

"Thank you, Edward," I said.

I strode out of the room, not wanting to face an awkward moment one that was so magical. I'd noticed the stunned expression on his face and he still hadn't moved when I left the ballroom. I brushed my fingers against my lips; they still tingled. I felt like I'd taken one more step towards an actual decision.

_Edward Cullen, are you really real?_

Author's Note: Thank you Seraphyn for your wonderful editing and reviewers for you wonderful reviews.


	16. Meeting

Meeting

I'd just closed the door to the ballroom when I saw Alex walking down the hallway towards me. I gasped and scrambled back into the room, shutting the doors firmly behind me again. I flipped the lock and leaned my back against the door as if it would actually prevent Alexander's entrance. _Why now?_

"Bella, are you okay?" I looked up and saw Edward a few inches in front of me, a puzzled expression on his face. I opened my mouth to speak, but a knock at the door interrupted me.

"Bella, are you in there?" Alexander's voice rang out. Edward took his eyes off me and looked over my shoulder at the door. I felt utterly trapped. I couldn't figure out how to get out of this mess. "Bella, let me in."

Edward reached out to grab my arm, trying to pull me away from the door. I refused to move, and after several attempts, he got frustrated and simply grabbed my waist and lifted me out of the way. He wouldn't have been able to do that if my powers weren't bound, but, since I was in the house, I could do nothing to stop him. I let out a groan as he set me down and pulled the doors open. They both stared at each other for a moment and then turned to look at me.

"Bella, who is this?" They both asked. I bit my bottom lip and tried to remain calm so that my voice wouldn't break once I began to speak.

"Alexander, this is Edward. Edward is a friend of mine, he's staying here for a while as my guest," I began, my voice higher than usual. "Edward, this is Alexander. He's an old friend of mine and he'll be staying until the party." I stopped the gush of words and watched for their reactions.

Edward kept his face blank, but his eyes were harsh. Alex's expression was indescribable. The silence stretched between them like a dark cloud and I was afraid I'd be the witness to a murder if the storm didn't break soon. The longer the silence lasted the more the tension built. I had to do something.

"Um...Alex, you were looking for me?"

It worked. Both of them stopped glaring at each other and turned their attention back to me. I didn't look either of them in the eye; I knew that paying special attention to one would only be taken as a slight to the other. I wanted to curl up into a ball and hide. _This can't be happening!_

"I was going to give you your birthday present," Alex informed me, glancing at Edward from the corner of his eye.

"What is it?" I was not really in the mood for presents.

"A jet ski," he announced proudly. My mouth dropped open. _I can't drive a car and he wants me to drive a jet ski?_

"Bella cannot drive a jet ski," Edward cut in coldly.

"I will be happy to teach to you how to drive it." Alex said, completely ignoring Edward's presence. "Your father has already agreed that we should take a trip to the islands for a week." _The islands?_ My father owned a few small islands in the Caribbean, but didn't use them without a good reason. _Typical Alex,_ I thought to myself. He_ has everything planned so perfectly that there's no way out. _"We leave tomorrow morning."

I kept my head was down, staring at the floor and wishing this was a dream. I suddenly saw Alexander's feet in front of mine and felt his hand underneath my chin. He pulled my face up to meet his and kissed me one the lips swiftly before turning on his heels and leaving the room.

When I regained control of my mind, I turned to look at Edward. He was livid. I hated the fact that he felt like that because of me, because I was too slow to make a decision. He posture was rigid and it looked like he was carved out of stone. There was no trace of laughter or kindness in his charcoal black eyes. He looked like he was struggling to control his temper.

"Edward," I asked quietly. "Are you okay?" I stepped toward him and he shuddered and backed away from me.

"Please, don't, Isabella," he chocked. "I want to be alone for a while."

He didn't sound anything like the Edward I had known. His voice was cold and hardly a whisper. _Did I do this to him?_

"Edward," I began, wanting to explain.

"Bella, just go!" he screamed.

I was shocked. He had actually screamed at me. I choked back the sobs that threatened to overwhelm me. I refused to let him see me break down. I turned and ran out of the room as fast as I could.

My surroundings became a blur and I thought I was halfway to my room when I was pulled backwards into the arms of someone. I didn't have the strength to resist. I closed my eyes and sobbed tearlessly into my captor's cold chest.

"Sweetheart, everything's okay. The world hasn't ended yet. I'm here for you," my father's said, his voice soft and comforting but with a hard edge I couldn't place.

I dug my face deeper into his chest and he bent slightly to pick me up.

"Isabella, you haven't cried in years, and now you cry over a boy?" I pitied myself for this new weakness. My father carried me into my room and set me down on the bed gently. He had to pry my fingers from his shirt to get me to let go. He ran his fingers through my hair while I stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Dad, am I really stupid?" I asked.

"No," he whispered. "Just because you cried doesn't mean you are stupid. It is alright to show weakness once in a while," he told me, his voice earnest and fatherly. In a split second, though, that hardness was back. "But I will not allow the person that made you cry go without punishment." My breath caught in my throat and I grabbed onto my father's sleeve.

"No, it isn't his fault," I protested. My own words surprised me._ Why am I defending him? _My father's eyes softened and he patted my hand gently.

"Alright, I won't punish him," he promised, "but you must calm down."

I released his sleeve and laid back down. He waited until my erratic breathing calmed before he spoke again.

"I must tend to some things. Are you going to be alright by yourself?" I nodded absently.

He sighed and got up to leave. I heard the faint click of the door and then silence. I flipped around on my stomach, dug my head into the pillow and screamed.

_What is wrong with me? Why did I defend Edward after he'd made me cry? _I didn't enjoy crying and no one who had ever made me cry had gotten away with it unscathed. My father's punishment would've been physically painful, but that wouldn't have done me any good. I wasn't going to let him off that easily. I would get even.

I was going to invite him to the island.


	17. Heated Moments

Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers and my wonderful editor Seraphyn. Here's the transition chap. Next one is their arrival at the island. I have on word for you: Drama!

I carefully picked clothes from my vast closet and threw them neatly into the suitcase behind me. My recent anger toward Edward had slowly transformed into frustrated confusion in the past few hours. I still couldn't believe Alex had invited Edward to accompany us on the trip. What really surprised me was that he'd beaten me to it! I packed the rest of my necessities and zipped up the luggage. I was looking around my room to make sure that I hadn't forgotten anything when I heard a soft tap on my door followed by someone intentionally clearing their throat.

"Bella?" I recognized the voice instantly. Another surprise: Edward had come to me before I could go to him. I walked over to the door, strangely nervous, and pulled it open.

"May I help you?" I asked coldly. He carefully avoided my eyes and looked slightly taken aback.

"May I come in?" he asked. I turned stiffly and strode to the bed, leaving the door open for him to follow.

I made sure to appear perfectly indifferent, not wanting him to see the emotional war in my mind. I sank down on the bed and crossed my legs while Edward sat himself on the floor in front of me. A smile almost broke through my controlled expression as I surveyed our familiar seating arrangements, but I managed to repress it.

"You are angry with me," he said. His voice was monotone, but it was clear that he knew this was a fact not an opinion. He was correct. He looked up and finally met my eyes with his.

"I apologize for letting my anger get the best of me." Sincerity rang in every syllable and trapped my angry words in my throat. "I had no right to raise my voice at you," he continued. "Will you please forgive me?"

He knew exactly what to say and I couldn't bear to refuse him. I smiled and nodded slightly. Even so, I refused to let my plans disintegrate. I didn't think it would be fair to let him off that easily. I let myself smile freely as I contemplated the next few days.

I stood up and offered him my hand. He took it as a sign of our truce and started to pull himself up. I'd managed to forget the fact that he far outweighed me, and therefore, I could not support him. By the time I realized how off balance we were, his weight pulled me down far too quickly for me to catch myself. I was airborne for one frozen second before I crash landed on top of Edward.

His breath rushed out of his lungs as my weight crushed his chest into the carpeted floor. When I noticed that everything was pitch black, I realized that I had closed my eyes. I opened them to see Edward's face half an inch away from mine and I felt his muscular arms wrapped securely and protectively around my waist.

His topaz eyes began to pull me in and I unthinkingly obeyed. I leaned into him and he tightened his grip on my waist, pulling me closer. I shut my eyes instinctively bracing for whatever was about to happen.

I heard a loud crash and my eyes flew open. My door was standing wide open and Edward's entire family stood in the doorway, staring at us in shock. I screamed and jumped off of Edward, stumbling back onto the bed. Edward glared at his family as he sat up and straightened himself.

"Are we interrupting something?" Emmett said with a grin.

I shook my head furiously and knew that I looked like an idiot. I didn't want to have to answer their questions about what had happened. Truthfully, I wasn't sure _what_ just happened or where it might've gone if they hadn't walked in. I decided to change the direction of the conversation before they had a chance to ask.

"Is there something you guys need?" I blurted out.

"Actually, we were wondering if you were done packing so we can get going," Carlisle answered. I nodded my head and went to get my luggage.

"Bella." Alice scolded laughingly as she stepped in front of me and took my hand to pull me out the door. "Don't worry about your bags. The guys will get those."

"Okay," I sighed. I was just relieved to be off the hook.

Alice dragged me down the stairs as she cheerfully told me that Evelyn had allowed her to help with the party. That was very unusual for Evelyn; she was obsessive about everything being absolutely perfect. Alice must have quite a bit of talent.

Evelyn and John were staying home to arrange the final details of the party. My father even refrained from attending for some reason he wouldn't share. It would be just Edward and his family, Alex, and me. This trip was going to be quite interesting.

I sat in the car watching the guys stuff our bags into the trunks of the cars. Edward and Alex were being strangely civil to each other and it reminded me of the calm before the storm. _Is it inevitable?_ I would have to make my decision very soon if I wanted to prevent further damage to either party. _Soon, but not yet._ I could breathe easy for now having avoided a very awkward car ride by deciding to ride with the girls. _Well, maybe not entirely comfortable_. Rosalie didn't seem to like me very much.

Author's Note: Yes, I know I have not updated since...forever. But I did now so please review to encourage this author to not take so long to update.


	18. Fun In The Sun

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter!

I took off my flip-flops before I stepped out of the cabin and let the heat of the sand warm my feet. The wind ruffled my hair and swept it back dramatically. I stepped out from the shade and my skin burst into sparkles which I instantly dimmed to a mere glow. The blue water crashed against the beach about 20 feet from me. I sighed happily. _This is a true paradise._

The wind picked up slightly and threw pieces of sand at me. I heard footsteps behind me and turned just in time to see Emmett charging at me. I smiled, amused, and moved to the side a millisecond before he reached me. He missed me and fell headfirst into the water.

"Emmett, you are such a klutz!" I laughed. His head popped out of the water a second later, his hair dripping with sea water.

I found that I really liked Edward's family. They were all very kind and accepting. Perhaps that was why Edward was so wonderful. Rosalie was a whole other story. She hasn't uttered a word to me and seized every opportunity to throw deadly glares my way.

"How did you move out the way so fast?" Emmett demanded, dragging himself back onto the beach.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I mused.

"Bella!"

I turned to see Alice and the others coming toward us. Behind her were Edward and Alex – who was carrying the jet ski on his right shoulder – walking side by side. I forget about the whole jet ski thing. Everyone was in swimming trunks and ready for a day at the beach. Their skin was almost blinding in the direct sunlight, so I did everyone a favor and repressed the shimmers to a minimum.

Alice was in a sleek black one-piece suit and Rosalie was in a fire-red two-piece. Esme sported a soft peach dress with a white hat, and Carlisle, a blue and white Hawaiian shirt with white shorts. Alex wore black and white swim trunks while Edward wore tan. Neither of them had shirts on and it was very distracting. I tore my eyes away from the two of them and walked over to Alice.

"Sorry, guys. Emmett couldn't wait for you," I joked pointing to their soaking wet brother.

I felt the stares coming from Edward and Alex and tried with great difficulty to ignore it. I had actually tried to cover up by skimpy bikini with a matching blue and green sarong.

Emmett towed Rosalie back to the beach with him and Jasper swung Alice over his shoulder and followed them to the water. Carlisle and Esme went for a walk along the beach leaving me alone with Alex and Edward. I sighed and forced a smile on my face.

"Okay, what do we do first?" I said trying to be enthusiastic.

"I'll take you on a ride on the jet ski," Alex said, the suggestion sounding more like an order.

I was relieved to hear he said ride and not drive. I glanced at Edward; he wasn't looking at me or Alex. He was looking out to sea, but I didn't think he was seeing the water either. _What is he thinking now?_ Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward.

"Let's go, Bella." I kept pace with Alex and he dropped the jet ski into the water. I pulled off my sarong and let it drop to the sand by the shoreline. Alex got on and offered me a hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up behind him. "Hang on Bella," Alex said, bringing the engine to life. I wrapped my arms around his waist and the ski jerked forward. I swore that I heard a low growl right before we pulled away from shore.

Alex was reckless with the jet ski. He always headed straight for the waves and went at top speed. With the sea water splashing and the bumping of waves, it was difficult to cling to him. Alex took every turn sharply which made me think that he was _trying_ to knock me off. It was thrilling for the first five minutes, but his antics soon began to annoy me.

"Alex, we should go back now!" I screamed. I knew that I could probably have spoken normally and he would have heard me, but I really wanted to get off this thing.

He turned back abruptly and the ski lost its balance. It turned to its side and both of us slid off into the water. The engine cut off when the key attached to Alex's wrist was pulled out. I instinctively held my breath when I fell into the water and kicked my legs to resurface.

I took in a deep breath of air and opened my eyes. My hair was dripping wet now and stuck to my face. What a joy that was. The jet ski was floating a few feet in front of me and I saw Alex's head right behind it. I tucked my hair behind my ears and swam toward the jet ski.

Alex had already pulled himself back onto the seat when I got there and was grinning hugely. _He thought that was _fun He helped me up and started the engine once more. He had actually seemed to enjoy falling off a jet ski. I clung to his waist while we rode back to shore. The ride back dried my hair and bikini but left the salt clinging to my skin.

Alex drifted to a stop and I jumped into the water preparing to swim back. A hand grabbed my leg and pulled me down into the water. I sucked in a breath just before my head went under. The hand pulled me deeper and then suddenly let go.

I searched my blue surroundings and caught sight of a grinning Edward. I smiled and swam toward him. _A game?_ He didn't swim away from me. He reached out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to him as soon as I was in reach. I let out the breath of air I was holding in surprise. He held my waist with both of his arms and his eyes bored into mine.

I completely forgot that we were under water and the fact that there was a world outside of here. He leaned closer slowly until his lips met mine lightly and tenderly. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

The kiss lasted less than a minute before Edward pulled away and flashed me a crooked smile. He swam deeper and away from me, in seconds traveling to the other side of the beach. _What was that?_ I kicked hard and swam back up to the surface. My head popped up from the water and I wiped my face with my hands.

"Bella, are you all right?" Alex asked. I grinned and nodded before flipping over to my back and swimming to shore. I was quite sure of my choice now I realized as I left the water. I grabbed my sarong on the way in. I shook the excess water off myself and strode toward the trees to the cabin. _Edward Cullen, you are very clever_. He didn't show any signs of jealousy but he still made a move ahead of Alex. Tonight, I will get to know him a little better. I laughed freely and kicked my cabin door open.

Author's Note: What is Bella planning? Only this author knows so review if you want me to share it with you.


	19. Decision

Author's Note: Yay! I updated! Thanks so much to my sick but still diligent editor. Go Seraphyn!

Disclaimer: This is for the all of the times I may forget this. I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I spent the next few hours bathing in the sun and reading while the rest of the group played in the water. For a while, I found it hard to keep my attention on my book. My eyes wandered out to the water once in a while just to look at Edward. A couple of times, I caught him staring back at me. He always looked away the moment our eyes met, but I could still see the edge of his mouth pulled up into a slight smile.

Eventually, the book I was reading captured my attention and my eyes stayed fixed on the words. I was so engrossed that I didn't even realize that someone was approaching me. The book was suddenly yanked out of my hands and thrown back onto the deck of the cabin. I had just enough time to realize it was Edward before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Come on, Bella. It's not everyday that you get a chance to enjoy the sun." He started running back to the beach.

"Edward, put me down!" I protested, banging my fist on his back.

He ignored me completely so I had no choice but to show him how hard I really was to capture. I stopped struggling and closed my eyes, letting my power take over. I felt my body became as light as air and then I felt nothingness. I opened my eyes as my body rematerialized right behind Alex. A second hadn't even passed, so Edward hadn't even realized that I was no longer in his arms.

"Edward, who are you carrying?" I called out a little smugly.

He stopped abruptly and turned to stare at me. He looked at his empty arms and raised his eyebrows at me. I laughed and ran around Alex towards Edward, tackling him into the water. We crashed into the water with a huge splash. Edward grabbed my arm the moment we were under water and kept me from surfacing as fast as I would usually. He winked at me and then pulled me away from shore.

We swam until the water turned a much darker blue and I could tell that we were pretty far from the shore. Edward swam toward the surface and pulled me up behind him. I took in a deep breath of air and wiped my face with my hands. When my eyes focused again, Edward was a few feet in front of me but he wasn't looking at me.

In front of him was a giant sunset blazing orange and red casting its reflection on the water below it. It was truly breath-taking and I stared in amazement. Then, I heard a sound and saw a group of dolphins jumping from the water. Edward turned around and smiled at me.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

I nodded still staring at the sight in front of me. _Well, this is different._ He was definitely taking charge today.

One of the dolphins strayed away from the group and swam toward us, playfully jumping out of the water. It nudged my foot with its nose and then surfaced on my right. I reached out and stroked its rubbery body, truly enjoying myself. When I reached its fins, it suddenly jerked forward and I instinctively grabbed on. It dove into the water and I was coming along for the ride. The dolphin dragged me around the surrounding areas several times before I decided to let go and swim back.

Edward had stayed exactly where I had left him. The dolphins were all gone and the only sound was the water's movement. I popped my head out of the water three inches from him and shook my hair sending water flying in every direction. Edward used his hands to shield his face from my attack with a slight chuckle. I smiled deviously as a new idea crossed my mind.

"Stay still, Edward," I instructed softly.

He froze instantly with a puzzled expression on his face. I propelled myself forward as slowly as I could as if I'm trying not to frighten a cat. I kept my eyes glued to his to check for any signs of hesitation but I saw no trace of any. I stopped when my face was a centimeter from his.

"Bella, what are you d-"

I placed my finger on his lips before he could finish the sentence and shook my head to stop all questions. I turned my head to the left side of his muscular neck with my finger still on his lips.

"Do you trust me?" I whispered.

He instantly nodded. I bent my head and bit down as hard as I could on his neck. On any human I wouldn't have had to use half of that force to kill them, but Edward was no human. I felt him flinch and gripped his shoulder for a moment more before pulling away.

I hadn't torn his flesh but I'd definitely left a mark. I could distinctly see the dents that the outline of my teeth left in his pale skin and I smiled at my work.

"Bella, what was that for?" He asked feeling the bite mark with his fingertips. There was confusion in his voice, but no anger.

"Think about it," I said casually.

I turned and began to swim towards the beach where we originally came. That was my last test for Edward. Even though I bit him hard enough to cause him pain, he still hadn't pulled away from me. My mother told me that if you can place all of your trust into someone without a single question, then your feelings for them is definitely true. Edward proved that to me.

"Edward," I called. "I'll see you at the paper lantern meadow tonight. You can tell me what you've come up with then."

I didn't wait for him to answer as I propelled myself away as fast as I could go. _Before I see Edward tonight, I have to take care of Alex_. I sighed and began constructing my speech in my head.

Author's Note: REVIEW!


	20. I Think I Love You

I showered and changed as quickly as I could, even though I dreaded this conversation. Alex's cabin was a couple of feet from mine so I walked there once I was ready. His lights were on so I assumed he was in as I knocked on the door.

"Alex, it's Bella," I called as calmly as I can manage.

I heard light footsteps and then the door swung open slowly. Alex appeared in the doorway wearing jeans and a black turtleneck, which was surprising given our location. He leaned on the doorframe and crossed his arms but never took his eyes off me. I wasn't sure but I thought he looked like he sort of expected to see me. He wasn't smiling and his eyes were dead serious. _What gave me away?_

"Alex, would you come for a walk with me?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied stepping out and pulling the door closed behind him.

We walked side by side in silence until we reached the sandy beach. The moon was full and cast its light on the waves below. The water looked like mercury as it swelled and fell continuously. I knew that the longer I waited, the harder it would be to start, so I took a deep breath and plunged ahead.

"Alex, do you remember when we first met?" I asked as I stopped and looked up at the moon.

"Of course. It was 22 years ago in London," he answered. I nodded and turned to him.

"It's been over two decades, but you haven't changed a bit," I pointed out. "Back then, you believed that love was fleeting and that there was nothing worthwhile once the chase was won."

"No, Bella. You changed the way I thought. You showed me what love felt like."

"Did I? I didn't change anything. The only reason that you want me is because I refused you," I pointed out. "Alex, is what you're feeling really love?"

I waited a minute, but there was no reply, just the crashing of waves and his intense stare.

"Alex, I truly hope you will find someone who can change the way you think about love, but it's not me. My fate is tied to Edward," I concluded.

"Bella, I'm sure that what I feel for you isn't superficial, but perhaps the way I chose to show it made you unsure," he insisted taking my hand in his.

"Even if what you say is true, I do _not_ feel the same way. Edward stole my heart before you even returned," I explained. "I hope you can respect my decision if you do truly love me."

After a moment, he sighed heavily and nodded at me.

"I can't say I didn't see this coming. I know you Bella, once you've made your decision, there isn't much that can sway you. Your body language hinted this earlier today. I will do as you wish but I hope you will not try to stop me from waiting for you," he said sadly.

"Thank you," I said. I didn't bother hiding the relief in my voice. But Alex showed me a side of him I've never seen before and I wasn't sure of what I should think now.

"Whatever makes you happy, Bella," he insisted. "But remember, if he ever hurts you I will do all that is in my power to punish him for it."

I smiled and nodded. Alex suddenly pulled me to him and engulfed me in a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder. I wanted to push him off but I allowed my pity to control me for a moment. I closed my eyes and patted his shoulder gently.

We stayed like that a while before I opened my eyes. A shadow near the trees caught my eyes and I turned toward it. By the time I was able to focus on it, it had disappeared and the trees had stilled. _Was I imagining things?_

I looked up into Alex's bright, golden eyes and realized that I was still attached to him. I cleared my throat to get his attention and gently pried his arms loose and slipped out of my hold.

"You should probably head back," I told him.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Uh, I want to stay out a little longer," I lied. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

He raised his eyebrow and gazed at me incredulously, but nodded and turned to leave. I let out a breath of relief and waited until he was out of sight before turning to head to where I was supposed to meet Edward.

I took my time and reached the trail leading to the meadow a few minutes later. On either side of the trail, paper lanterns had been hung to light the path. The meadow itself was entirely surrounded by trees on which thousands of lanterns had been hung. At night, fireflies appeared and flitted around the center of the meadow until dawn.

My mother had loved the sight of fireflies and my father never forgot that. This place had been created both in her honor and in remembrance of my parent's paper lantern night. When my mother was still alive and young, she was the center of attention in the town's lunar celebrations. It was that night that my mother said she was sure she had fallen in love with my father. My father surprised her by whispering his love for her in her ear while they danced. I could still remember the song my mother used to sing me to sleep with. Her smiles were always so genuine and joyful whenever she sang that song, but she never told me why. The song, if I recalled correctly, told their story but with a lonely ending.

I reached the center and sat down on the soft grass. The fireflies instantly circled me in a seemingly random dance of light. The lights reminded me of Edward's eyes, so bright and intense. _Edward Cullen, I think I love you._ But when had I started falling for him?

I smiled at my own silliness as I captured a firefly in my hands. I peered at it through my fingers for a moment before I opened my hands slowly and allowed it to fly free again. I finally understood what my mother felt for my father. I heard rustling behind me and my breath caught in my throat. He was coming.

Beneath the silver moon, I held you endlessly.  
And danced the night with you,  
'Cause you were meant for me.  
The lights above the skies were burning in your eyes.  
I gave my heart to you that paper lantern night.

_CHORUS_  
But when you went away  
all the light turned faint and gray.  
Only darkness in the night.  
Never thought that we said goodbye,  
so I'll hold it all inside.  
But I never will forget,  
I close my eyes and think of when.  
All the stars were shining bright,  
like the light shining in your eyes.  
As we danced all through the night  
underneath the lantern sky.  
And I held your hands in mine  
underneath the lantern sky.

A magical surprise you gave me there that night.  
You whispered in my ear the words I long to hear.  
I wish that we could stay below the thousand lights.  
And never let it fade our paper lantern night.


	21. Going Home

Author's Note: I am very proud of myself. This chapter is much longer than usual.

I waited for him to appear but minutes past and Edward was nowhere to be seen. In fact, I didn't see or hear anything now. Aside from the fireflies' buzzing and the rustling of the wind, there was complete silence. Still, I was sure I'd heard something. I shrugged and continued to wait.

_Two hours later..._

As each moment passed, my fuse grew shorter. My heart kept making up excuses for why he was late, but my brain shot every one of them down. I dug my face into my hands and froze, afraid that if I moved the anger would overpower me. _Edward Cullen, you better have a good excuse for this._

_Three hours later..._

The light of the rising sun chased away the last shadows of my patience and my restraint. I rose to my feet and stormed away from the meadow. _I have never been more angry or humiliated in my entire life_. The anger made my breathing deepen and my head spin as I sped through the trees.

When the cabins came in sight, I saw Emmett sitting outside his cabin. When he saw me his eyes widened and he strode over cautiously.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I glared at him and he stiffened instantly. Every step had made me angrier so, by now I had lost all ability to think rationally. I was literally seeing red.

"Leave me alone unless you want both of your legs snapped in half," I hissed.

Emmett's eyes bulged out of his head and he backed into his cabin and closed the door. I continued to storm to my cabin and pushed the door open with my mind. Instead of opening, the door flew off its hinges and broke the window ten foot behind it.

The shattering of glass finally pushed me over the edge and I let out a piercing scream. Suddenly, everything happened at once. Windows in every cabin shattered. Wild animals howled with me. I heard tiny heartbeats stop and three birds fell from the sky. When my anguished cry finally subsided everyone hesitantly stepped from their cabins, confused and slightly scared.

"Bella?" Alex asked gently.

The look I gave him would have killed a lesser man. It froze him in his tracks. It was obvious how mad I truly was; no one dared approach me. I looked around quickly and noticed one person was conspicuously absent; Edward hadn't come out of his cabin. _Coward_.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked. She kept a safe distance but seemed sincere. I didn't answer, but she seemed to understand and instantly disappeared inside Edward's cabin. Esme watched her leave before she turned to me with pleading eyes.

"Bella, dear? Please try to calm down. Whatever it is, we'll make him apologize," Esme soothed. She approached slowly, like I was a cat on the verge of attacking, but I was beyond her help.

Alice suddenly appeared again, this time pulling Edward behind her. She pushed him in front of her and told everyone to go back inside. I stared straight into Edward's eyes, my anger growing stronger, and I noticed that his eyes were as flat black as mine. _What right does _he_ have to be angry?_

Eventually, everyone retreated inside, leaving us alone. He didn't speak. I grew frustrated by the awkward silence broke the silence first.

"Why didn't you meet me last night?" I demanded.

"I didn't think you would care," he answered monotonously.

"What made you think that?" I spat. I was stunned. _What was he talking about?_

"It doesn't matter," he said, his voice barely audible.

"You couldn't even make up an excuse for yourself? You are pathetic Edward Cullen. I misjudged you."

I turned on my heel and walked into my cabin. I summoned the door and it flew back into place, though slightly wounded. I glanced at the shards of glass on the floor and they flew back into place in the frame. It was like nothing had happened. I sent all of my clothing and accessories flying into the luggage neatly and closed it in with my mind. _I can't stay here anymore. I'm going home._

I walked to the center of the room and brought everything to me. I closed my eyes and let go of every thought. I felt myself become weightless and opened my eyes to see that my luggage and I had safely landed just outside the mansion entrance. A second later, the doors swung open and my father stepped out onto the lawn.

"You're home," he stated.

An instant calm washed over my body and I found that I was able to think again. My anger did _not_ disappear, but I was finally conscious and in control of my actions.

I huffed and walked inside. He levitated the luggage and it began to fly upstairs to my room. The door closed behind us obediently and my father walked with me upstairs.

"You caused quite a mess, did you not?" I could tell that he already knew everything.

"Do you blame me?" I asked dryly.

"Of course not. But you mustn't blow up at the ones who did you no wrong."

"I wasn't thinking at the time," I replied.

"Yes, I know. But it was wise of you to choose to come home," my father said.

"Bella!" Evelyn screamed running at me from the other side of the hallway. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug, which I returned. "I didn't expect you back so early. Where are the others?" My father cleared his throat to warn her off that particular subject. "Never mind!" She amended cheerfully.

"How are you, Evelyn?" I asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Great! Oh, I almost forgot. I have all the decorations for the ballroom finished. Come on!"

She took my hand and pulled me away. I needed something to take my mind off things so I gladly followed her to the ballroom. As soon as the double doors opened, I was stunned by the sight in front of me.

The platform at the end of the room had been raised and now stood five feet from the ground. The classic black piano was placed on the right of the stage with a black bench set in front of it. Huge speakers on each side of the stage were directly connected to the complicated P.A. system on the front side of the platform that I couldn't work if my existence depended on it.

The giant windows had heavy golden curtains covering them. The ceiling had long strips of silver strips of fabrics hanging from them. The chandelier sparkled in the middle of the ceiling.

The walls were paneled in black wood and Evelyn had attached thousands of silver rhinestone stars to them. Evelyn had had the floors waxed and they were so glossy that I could almost see my reflection in them. The table against the wall was covered by a scarlet table cloth held in place by gold candle holders. I looked up and noticed that the spotlights trained on the platform were painted silver to match the strips of fabric that surrounded them.

"The slit in the wall above the stage will open to lower a projector during your performance," Evelyn explained. "It's going to play an animation while you sing." I nodded at her.

"It looks wonderful, Evelyn," I complimented. She giggled happily.

"Would you like to see your dress?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure."

Evelyn grabbed my hand once again and pulled me out of the room. She was moving faster than I'd ever seen her run. _This must be some dress._ She dragged me back up the stairs to her room and swung the doors open. All I was able to notice of her walls and furniture was a mix of brilliant colors before she dragged me into her closet.

She finally let go of my hand as she made her way to the very back of the closet and pulled out the dress. Her design on paper was nothing compared to the real thing. She handed it to me with a wide grin on her face.

It was heavier than I'd expected, but the fabric was soft and brilliant. The shades of pink went well together and the embroidering was flawless: the phoenix at the bottom of the dress had its wings spread apart in flight. A mixture of ivy and flowers were embroidered into the top of the gown that flowed down the bodice, but it wasn't overpowering. It was absolutely perfect.

"Try it on!" Evelyn urged.

She didn't give me a chance to refuse. Instead, she rushed out of the closet and closed the door to give me privacy. I sighed and stripped off my clothes. I stepped into the dress and saw that the top was just big enough for me to slip through. Evelyn never ceased to amaze me; she knew my measurements so well that the dress was _just_ my size. I made sure I straightened the seams before stepping out of the closet to ask Evelyn to zip it up.

Evelyn let out a melodramatic gasp when I appeared in the doorway that made me even more curious about my appearance. She rushed over to finish dressing me and then made me spin around a couple of times to look at me from every angle. Then, she pulled the cloth covering her full-length mirror and allowed me to see myself.

I couldn't help it, I gasped. The dress had forced my breasts together creating the illusion of cleavage. The dress swept the floor creating a classically beautiful look. I smiled at the perfection of the dress.

"Absolutely stunning," I breathed.

"Are you talking about you or the dress?" Evelyn teased. We both started laughing and I studied myself in the mirror before answering.

"I'm talking about both."

Author's Note: REVIEW and stay tuned for the next chap because I have a surprise for you!


	22. Alice

**Author's Note: Well, readers, here is your next chap. DESCENDANT is fast drawing to a close you guys. I am planning to name the sequel to this I SET YOU FREE. What do you think? Too dramatic? Anyway, there's a couple more chapters before this conflict is resolved but the bigger conflict lies in the sequel so stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. You are bonkers if you believe otherwise.**

**I locked myself in my room once Evelyn left me alone. Guests from all over the world were arriving for the party and made more noise than I could handle. The party wasn't scheduled until two nights from tonight, but they liked to ingratiate themselves to my father by arriving early. I, however, was in a foul mood and had no intention of exchanging pleasantly meaningless greetings with the guests. **

**I collapsed onto the bed and burrowed under the blankets, pulling them up over my head. I regulated my breathing and closed my eyes as the images of my fight with Edward replayed in front of me. I had to remind myself to stay calm as I continued to go over the morning second by second.**

**I suddenly realized that my short conversation with Edward didn't make any sense at all. I'd asked him _why_ he didn't meet me, but he never answered my question. In fact, he had carefully avoided it. Something _must_ have happened to make him act so strange, but he obviously didn't think that I should know about it. I sighed heavily smothered my face with my pillow.**

"**Bella, are you in there?" **

**Alice. Even through all the fabric I had enfolded myself in, I could tell it was her. That means they've _all_ come back. I groaned and popped my head out of the blanket. I considered telling her to go away or just not answering, but reminded myself that Alice may know something about this catastrophe.**

"**Yeah, come in," I called propping myself up on the pillow. **

**Alice pushed the door open and stepped into the room cautiously, checking to see if I was still angry. I smiled reassuringly and she visibly relaxed. She closed the door behind her and crossed the room to sit down next to my legs on the bed.**

"**Bella, are you feeling better now?" She asked concerned. I nodded.**

"**I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to blow up at you guys," I apologized roughly. I wasn't used to apologizing to anyone.**

"**It's okay. I don't blame _you_." She crossed her arms and her expression was annoyed. She _definitely_ knew something I didn't.**

"**Alice, do you know why Edward was acting so strangely?" I asked. I stared her down, trying to fish out the truth from her with my eyes.**

**She opened her mouth to speak, but seemed to think better of it. I pulled myself up from the bed and knelt on top of the comforter, not letting Alice escape from my gaze.**

"**Alice-" I began, but she interrupted me.**

"**I'm sorry, Bella." She rushed. "I can't tell you anything. Please don't force me to." I rolled my eyes and sighed.**

"**Fine," I huffed, finally looking away. _What now?_**

"**Bella?" **

"**Hm?"**

"**Don't be mad at Edward. He cares for you more than you think, but he has too much pride to admit it," she explained.**

"**He sure has a strange way of showing it," I grumbled.**

"**Edward can be pretty childish sometimes. I hope you can go talk to him," she hinted.**

"**Me? I haven't done anything wrong, why should _I_ have to go talk to _him_?" I demanded. Alice let out a frustrated growl and shook her head.**

"**You are both so stubborn!" She said and got up to leave. "I can't believe that both of you are going to waste a chance like this over some stupid misunderstanding!" What misunderstanding?**

"**Wait, Alice!" I said surging to my feet and grabbing her before she left. "What are you talking about? What misunderstanding?"**

**She gasped and her hands flew up to her mouth. Her eyes were wide and she shook her head vigorously.**

"**Alice, tell me," I pressed. She shook her head vigorously. "Alice, if you don't tell me, then how am I supposed to make things better?" **

**I was determined to pry it out of her even if it took all day, but I gave her a moment to consider my request. After a minute she dropped her hands slowly and nodded. She took a deep breath before she began.**

"**Last night, Edward went out to meet you," she began. _He did go. But why didn't he show up?_ "He returned shortly after looking grim and angry. When I asked him what was wrong, he wouldn't tell me anything." Alice paused and stared at me, searching for something. When she didn't seem to find anything, she continued.**

"**Well, when I saw you in the morning, I figured that the reason you were so mad was because of Edward. I dragged him out to talk to you, but it didn't seem to help. After you left, I asked Edward the same question you asked me. He told me that he was tired of being your fool and that was that." **

**I walked back to the bed and sank down. _What did he mean he was tired of being my fool? _There were so many things I didn't understand. _I never made him into a fool. _**

"**Bella, what happened between you two?" she asked gently. "Is there something between you and Alex?" **

**I looked up at Alice sharply. She stared back at me waiting for an answer. I suddenly realized exactly what happened. _That idiot!_ I jumped up from the bed and grabbed Alice by the shoulders.**

"**Where is Edward, Alice?" I demanded. She seemed surprised by my question and looked at me blankly.**

"**I don't know," she replied. **

"**Go find Evelyn and tell her to inform everyone that my party will be tonight," I ordered, automatically falling back on old habits. Luckily, Alice was too confused to mind.**

"**Sure, but why?" Alice wondered.**

"**Just do it for me, please? I'll explain later," I reassured. She nodded and I hugged her.**

**After I released her, I left the room. I was on a mission. I was still angry at Edward for assuming so much without clarifying anything with me first, but I had to clear this up. My happiness wasn't going to come to me, so I had to go to it. **

**I reached the stairway and was about to descend the stairs when I heard the sound of the piano echoing from the ballroom. I froze as the familiar notes drifted lazily through the air. It was the song he played for me before. It was just as sad and lonely as ever. I smiled at the memory of that day and turned to head to the ballroom. **

**I walked slowly, being extra careful not to make a single sound. Times like this made me wish my father would at least allow _me_ to use my power in the mansion. I placed my hand on the handle and pushed it down gently. The door slid open and I saw Edward at the piano with his eyes looking straight ahead. I slipped into the room and closed the door silently behind me. The only movement Edward made was his fingers flying across the keys of the piano.**

**I laid my back against the door but kept my eyes on him. I wish knew what went on in that thick head of his sometimes. He didn't seem as strong as he was on the beach, but maybe he hadn't realized anyone was around.**

**The tune was coming to an end and I began to move silently across the room. Edward hit the last note and then sighed heavily. I shook my head. _Why act like everything's fine just to break down later?_ As I walked toward him I expected him to look up, but he just stared straight ahead as if the wall was all that mattered to him.**

**It wasn't until I climbed onto the platform that he finally looked at me. He kept his face expressionless as I slid onto the bench next to him. I kept a few inches between us when I sat, but he scooted as far away from me as the bench would allow. He wasn't going to make this easy, that's for sure.**


	23. Party Preparations

**Author's Note: I am done with another chap you guys! Yay for me! Oh yes, thanks to Seraphyn for wonderful editing once again and preventing me for making a fool out of myself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, the world, and whatnot.**

**He avoided actually looking at me by staring at the piano keys and we sat in uncomfortable silence until I figured out how to begin. I swept my hair over one shoulder and sighed.**

"**Edward, how can you act like nothing happened?" I muttered.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about," he replied. His non-answer was probably the most aggravating thing anyone had ever said to me.**

"**You are-" I stopped myself mid-sentence and took a deep breath. I didn't want to start another argument with him. "I'm not here to fight with you, Edward. I just want to tell you that I moved the party to tonight and that I hope you will be there. I'll tell you exactly how I feel at midnight." **

**He didn't even budge. He just stared at the black and white keys like they held the secret of life. I sighed and pulled myself up from the bench. I turned to look at him one last time before walking away, half expecting him to get up and say something to me before I left, but aside from my footsteps, there was silence.**

**I pushed the door open and stepped into the hallway. I saw a group of people rushing into their rooms and noticed that the house was louder than usual. It seemed that everyone was shuffling around and moving and talking. I saw Evelyn heading my way and trying to juggle two huge bouquets of roses. **

"**Bella!" She called when she caught sight of me. I smiled and walked over taking a bouquet out of her hands. "What is with you, Bella?"**

"**What do you mean?" I asked.**

"**Why did you decide to move the party up to tonight? That's not nearly enough time to get all the last minute preparations done!" she scolded.**

"**I'm sorry but I had to," I laughed. "I have a good reason, I promise!"**

"**Fine, but can you at least give me a heads up next time?" I nodded.**

"**What are these for anyway?" I said taking a sniff of the roses.**

"**They're for the table. John is coming with the vase," she said leading me back to the ballroom.**

**When we were five feet away from the door, it swung open and Edward stepped out. He took one glance at us and then continued on his way to his room. **

"**Bella, did something happen to him? He's been acting really weird since he got back," Evelyn asked.**

"**I don't know," I said kicking the door open a little harder than necessary with my right foot. **

**I helped Evelyn set the stuff onto the table and pull the curtains closed. The pouring rain and the gray skies didn't exactly set the mood I was looking for tonight. Evelyn hooked up my rarely used laptop to the sound system and turned it on to make sure it worked. The music blared from the speakers and the lights on the ceiling began to spin with the music.**

"**Okay, all I need to do now is set these roses," she said talking more to herself than me. "Where is John?" She looked around and then seemed to realize that I was still there. "Bella! What are still doing here? Go get ready!" She began to push me toward the door.**

"**I don't think I need 4 hours to get ready," I protested.**

"**Yes, you do! Your dress and accessories are on you bed. Alice and Rosalie will be there shortly to do your hair and make-up," she explained as she pushed me out of the ballroom and slammed the door shut.**

**I sighed and turned to go to my room. _It appears I'll have to be Alice's doll for the next couple of hours._ I wasn't too happy about the idea, but I knew it was inevitable. When I reached my door, it swung open and a pair of arms reached out and pulled me in by the sleeves. I managed to let out a screech before they slammed the door shut.**

"**Where have you been?" Alice demanded. **

"**I was-"**

"**Never mind! Just go take a shower," she said throwing a towel and fresh clothes at me. _She can be scary when she wants to be._**

**On the way to the bathroom, I saw Rosalie setting out the giant collection of make-up that I see once a year. I probably have every shade of eye shadow ever made and then some. I went into the bathroom and kicked the door closed. I dropped the stuff down on the counter top and caught sight of the five curling irons and three blow dryers already plugged in. I gulped, trying to quell my apprehension, and stepped into the shower.**

**I stepped into the shower and turned on just the hot water and sighed happily as the scalding water brought some form of warmth to my icy skin. I went over my plan in my head to reassure myself that it would work. If all goes well, that is if Edward shows up, then everything should be fine. _But what do I do if he doesn't show up? _I shook myself and forced that possibility from my mind.**

**I quickly worked shampoo into my scalp and scrubbed myself squeaky clean before turning off the water. I dried myself with the towel and used my hand to clear the fog off the mirror. I never imagined that I would have to do something this drastic for love, but here I was. A sudden banging on the door made me jump slightly.**

"**Come on, Bella!" Alice urged.**

"**I'm coming!" **

**I grabbed the clothes and threw them on as fast as I could and pulled the door open. I grabbed my hair in one hand and shook it so that some of the water would fly off.**

"**No time for that now," Alice said grabbing me and making me sit on the bench that usually sat at the end of my bed. "Rose, can you get the blow dryers?" **

**Rosalie disappeared into the bathroom and appeared a second later with two dryers in her hands connected to an extension cord. She handed one to Alice and they both clicked them on. With both driers pointed at my head, the noise was almost deafening. **

**Once in a while, pieces of hair blew in my face and I reached up to sweep them away, but Alice slapped my hand like I was a naughty child. Eventually, I just decided to sit there quietly with my hands on my lap while they styled my hair this way and that. I did notice that it took two bottle of hair spray and a ton of bobby pins to accomplish whatever look they had in mind. Rosalie went over my hair one last time while Alice grabbed the make-up.**

**I was tired of sitting still, but I knew they wouldn't let me get up, or even move for that matter. I amused myself by wondering why Rosalie was helping me get ready at all. I'd thought she hated me. _Well, she hasn't uttered a word to me so maybe she still doesn't like me but can at least tolerate my presence._**

**When I saw Alice come at me with eye shadow brushes I closed my eyes obediently and didn't open them until I was sure they were done. I felt a lot of brushing, poking, and smearing, but didn't utter a complaint. **

**I was surprised that Evelyn had given up her role as my official beautician. Usually, it was Evelyn and a couple of other girls who did these things for me, but I guess Evelyn was a bit busy since I moved the party up. I would much rather deal with Alice and Rosalie then the other girls, anyway. They always ended up making the make-up too dark and I had to wipe off some to prevent myself from looking like a prostitute.**

"**Bella, time to go get dressed," Alice announced. "Rosalie and I have to go get ready. Your shoes, mask, and jewelry are on the bathroom counter." I nodded and took the dress from her. She pecked me on the cheek before accompanying Rosalie out of the room. I suddenly remembered something extremely important.**

"**Alice!" I yelled. The door opened instantly and Alice popped her head back into the room.**

"**Hm?"**

"**I can't zip myself up, you know," I reminded.**

"**Oh, right," Alice giggled and came back into the room. I instantly noticed that Rosalie didn't come back with her.**

"**Where's Rosalie?" I asked. **

"**She went on ahead," Alice answered.**

"**Oh." **

**I went into the bathroom as Alice sat herself down on the floor and looked through my CD collection. Once the door was closed, I went into the bathroom and stepped into the dress. Then, I came out for Alice to zip me up.**

"**Thanks, Alice," I said as she headed out the door again.**

"**You're very welcome," she pulled me into a swift hug and then flounced away to get herself ready. I watched after her until she was out of sight and then retreated back into the room and closed the door. **

**Evelyn had made sure that it would just touch the ground when I wore the gold two-inch heels so I had to pick it up to walk over to get the shoes. I could tell I had to be careful because the dress was subtly being pulled down by gravity even though it couldn't possibly be tighter on me. **

**The straps took forever to wrap around my ankles but the shoes were surprisingly comfortable once they were on. I screwed on the long gold drop earrings and swept the tail of my up do over my right shoulder. I haven't seen the mask yet so I picked it up to examine the design.**

**It was white and covered only the eyes and part of the nose. The edges were lined with small delicate pearls with little floral designs that matched the ones on the bodice of the dress. I slipped it on carefully so I didn't mess up my hair. I didn't want to go through the hair session with Alice again.**

**Every aspect of me was absolutely beautiful thanks to Alice, Evelyn, and Rosalie. _The rest is up to me._ I took a deep breath and made my way out of the room and to the ballroom.**

**Author's Note: The ball is next! And a confession that brings two lovers together. Review if you ever want to see the next chapter. That is a serious threat, people.**


	24. I Want YOU

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Both my editor and I have had...not so great weeks so we sincerely apologize for the delay. Anyway, the song in this chapter is actually in Korean and I just used the English lyrics so it may sound kind of weird. If you really want to know how it sounds, I think some of the lyrics places have it so you can listen. The artist is Byul. Thank you for your support guys!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

I took an unnecessarily deep breath and pushed open the double doors. The chandelier, which had been dimmed, brightened to full power and the room was lit as bright as day. Everyone in the room fell silent and the instinctively parted to give me a path to the platform. As I walked by, the men bowed deeply and ladies bent into a graceful curtsy; this was one of the few occasions when I allowed people to bow and curtsy to me.

I smiled in greeting at those I passed, but didn't make eye contact with anyone. I was searching the room for the once person who was evidently not in attendance. I fought to hide my disappointment as I ascended the steps onto the platform. For the first time in a very long time, I was afraid.

I wanted to go look for him, but I knew that I couldn't. Our guests had come from all over the world to be here and I was the guest of honor. I also didn't think my father would like it very much if I left my own party without singing_. I have to do this._ Perhaps in the back of my mind I had already suspected that he would not show up and prepared myself for this moment. Either way, I only hoped that he was near enough to hear me.

I walked to the center of the platform and Evelyn rushed up to hand me a microphone. I took it from her and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Evelyn, I want you to play the music for I Think I Love You," I requested. She stared at me for a moment and then nodded. I watched her disappear from sight before turning to the crowd.

"I was supposed to sing a duet with someone tonight, but for some reason, he couldn't be here tonight. So I'll sing one of my favorite songs. It's called I Think I Love You," I announced.

Everyone applauded my declaration but a hush fell over the room when the music began to play. The lights dimmed and Evelyn switched the spotlights to a light pink that matched my dress.

It wasn't possible, so I believed it wasn't true

Me loving you, these words don't even make sense

I'm probably just jealous, I guess I'm getting lonely

I hid my feelings before but I just can't do it anymore

Maybe we are not suited to each other

It would be good if we are just friends

From one to ten, we never agree on anything

How can we have a relationship?

People say we won't be able to do it

I've been surrounded by those words and I don't want to be anymore.

(Bridge)

I didn't realize how I felt about you,

Why couldn't I see? It was right in front of me

That whole time you were right next to me

Why is it now that I finally see that it is love?

(Chorus)

I think I love you

I think I love you that's how it seems

Cause I miss you

Cause I miss you when you're not around

I can't do anything except think about you

If I look at how things are I know

I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you, I didn't realize it but

Now I need you

Now I need you, somehow deep in my heart it grew

Now all I want to do is take care of you

The room resounded with applause and I bowed to acknowledge the praise before gracefully taking my leave. Evelyn raised the lights again and began to play the music from my laptop for everyone to dance to. The change of music made sure that no one noticed my hurried exit.

I flew down the steps and toward the double doors. _Please wait, at least until I tell you the truth,_ I begged Edward silently. Everyone passed me in a blur of colors until I felt something yank me back. I turned around to scream at whoever had grabbed me, but started when I saw that it was Alex. I opened my mouth to tell him to let go, but he bent down to my ear before I could utter a sound.

"Bella, Edward is in the garden," he whispered hurriedly. "Hurry, he's planning on leaving any moment now," he urged.

I looked at him in doubt, wondering if that was really Alex standing in front of me. He smiled sadly and pushed me toward the door.

"Go, Bella!" he commanded. I turned and pushed through the door and took off.

I raced down the stairs holding my dress out of the way so I wouldn't waste time by stepping on it. The front door swung open when I approached a strong breeze blew some of the rain into the house, but that didn't stop me.

I was soaked the moment I stepped foot outside. It didn't matter that the dress now weighed three times as much. It didn't matter that I had ruined a irreplaceable garment. All that matter was that I reached him in time. I picked up the hem of the dress, tore off my shoes and ran.

I scanned the garden for any sight of him but saw nothing. I stood in the center of the yard, staring around me like an idiot; I refused to believe that he had left already. I'd almost given up when I heard the one voice that I longed to hear.

"Bella, what are you doing out here?"

I turned around and saw Edward standing underneath an umbrella. He was wearing a black tuxedo and his hair was slightly disarrayed from the wind, but he looked more beautiful than ever.

"I thought you left," I whispered dropping my dress and taking a tentative step forward.

"I was bout to, but I saw you running back here," he told me with a sad, confused smile.

"Why didn't you come to the party?" I demanded. I realized that my voice was trembling and it had nothing to do with the rain.

"I wanted to but I couldn't face the truth," he admitted avoiding my eyes again.

"What truth?"

"That you belong with Alex. That you chose him as your prince," he mumbled.

"Who told you that?" I yelled, finally letting my emotions run free. "I know what you saw, Edward. And I couldn't believe that you really thought that low of me." He looked up, a shocked expression on his face. "Did you ever ask me if whatever was going on in Alex's mind was what I really thought or did you just assume that?" He bored into me with his golden orbs.

"What do you really feel, Bella?" he asked cautiously. I smiled, glad that he'd finally decided to listen.

"Edward, if I chose Alex would I be bothered by your mood swings? Would I chase after you in the rain? I never said I wanted Prince Charming," I explained, taking another step forward. "I want EDWARD CULLEN!" Just saying it took all of the courage that I had left.

I saw the corners of Edward's mouth curve up into glorious grin and his hand let go of the umbrella. He bolted for me, grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to his chest. He held me like that for a while before he set me back on the ground, bit but didn't fully release me. I looked up at his face and he untangled an arm from my waist to lift the mask away from my face.

"And all I want is Isabella Swanne," he whispered gently as he leaned down and met my lips with his. Neither of us minded that the rain was still pouring from the gray sky because it was sunny in our hearts. I also didn't tell him that his hands on my waist was probably the only thing keeping my dress up at the moment.

Author's Note: My editor pointed out that the last line was very romantically corny but neither of us wanted to take it out, because...well, I didn't see anything wrong with being corny! There is one more chapter because I couldn't bear to cut out the fluff. What do you think if I make the sequel in Edward's POV instead of Bella's?


	25. What I've Been Looking For

Author's Note: Well, here's the last chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful support! Stay tuned for the sequel I SET YOU FREE.

What I've Been Looking For

I melted into Edward's arms. It was a very long time before he loosened his grip on my waist and pulled away slightly to disconnect our lips. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into his perfect golden orbs. The knight in shining armor wore a bright crooked smile even though his hair was matted in the rain and his suit was dripping wet.

"I think we should go back inside," he suggested. I frowned, not wanting to return to the party. Edward smiled and reached over to sweep a strand of wet hair from my face. "I don't want to either but I don't really want to be hunted down by your father." We both laughed at this comment as he turned to lead me back toward the mansion.

It was then that I realized that my dress had soaked up so much rainwater that it felt like it would to slip off if I took a step. I halted, startling Edward. He turned around to look at me with concern in his beautiful eyes.

"What's the matter?" He questioned, examining me carefully.

I didn't really know how to answer. Would it sound strange if I said, "My dress is falling off so I can't walk"? Still, he was waiting for my answer. I wracked my brain for even _one_ decent way to explain the situation. I didn't come up with any. I took a deep breath and hoped that he didn't question my request.

"Edward, this may sound a bit strange, but can you carry me?" I was gripping the top of my skirt tightly, carrying most of the weight of the dress in my hands.

He looked at me blankly, boring into my eyes to find an answer. _I was afraid of this. _Suddenly, he smiled and bent down to sweep me into his arms. I snaked my arms around his neck and laid my head against his chest as he walked toward the door.

"Bella, why aren't you wearing any shoes?" Edward asked. I looked down at my feet and noticed that my dress was leaving huge amounts of water on the tiled floor of the mansion. I pulled my gaze away from the floor and noticed that my dress had bunched up enough to make my feet visible.

"I tore them off when I was looking for you." I smiled sheepishly as I remembered my impulsive reactions. "Heels aren't the most practical shoes to be wearing while you're running outside in the rain," I confessed, wriggling my toes. He chuckled and towed me upstairs. He didn't seem to mind my weight at all.

"Am I heavy?" He looked down at me and shook his head.

"Actually, you are quite light even _with_ the weight of this dress," he answered smiling. I gasped and he laughed.

"You knew why I wanted you to carry me?"

"I didn't know until I picked you up," he corrected. He turned into the hall that led to the ballroom.

"Wait, I can't go in there like this!" I protested.

"Of course not." I glanced over Edward's shoulder to see my father standing at the end of the hall right outside the double doors of the ballroom. He gave me a falsely reproachful look and waved his hand.

It was as if I hadn't been outside at all. My shoes were even strapped securely onto my feet. Edward's suit and hair was now sleek and free of dripping rainwater. My father had even added a simple black mask for him. He was beaming with joy and so was I.

"The guest of honor should not run off in the middle of the party," my father said. "And she should not return to the room in the arms of someone she has yet to introduce to her guests."

Edward obediently put me back on my feet and my father crossed to me. He wore a handsome white suit that was no doubt designed by Evelyn and, though he looked young enough to be my brother, his eyes held all the wisdom of his years.

"Darling, I believe I have the first dance," he reminded me, offering his arm.

"Yes, you do." I linked my hand through his arm and walked with him into the ballroom.

The doors swung open dramatically just as the song that was playing faded to silence. Everyone turned to watch as my father led me to the center of the dance floor. The couples who had already been in place on the floor made room for us as we waited for the next song to begin; I glanced over at the stage and saw Evelyn quickly searching for a song suitable for a waltz. My father smiled as the music began; it was his favorite dance and it was also the first one he had ever taught me. He stepped away from me and bowed as he offered me his hand. I took it and we started to dance.

The room passed me in a blur. I was able to detect each and every step my father was going to make and move with him without thinking. The heavy folds of fabric swung gracefully behind me and I blessed Evelyn silently for her brilliant design. The only thing I was able to pick out of the crowd was Edward's thunderstruck face. I had to fight to hold back laughter at his dumbfounded expression.

"You resemble a heavenly angel tonight," my father said drawing my attention back to his face. I could tell by his tone that I wasn't supposed to answer to that so I smiled and kept quiet as he went on. "Darling, I always knew that you would pick the best of the best. That boy absolutely adores you with every cell in his body." I grinned sheepishly.

"I know."

"Then, you do not doubt his love?" My father said, suddenly gravely serious. I nodded but was a bit troubled by my observation. He said nothing more and seemed to be in deep thought so I dared not interrupt him. The dance ended a few minutes later and my father kissed me on the cheek.

"My daughter has finally grown up," he whispered before backing away and bowing to me once more without a trace of the strange expression he held a moment ago. I bent slowly into a graceful curtsy not forgetting my manners.

I scanned the room for Edward and saw him near the door still staring at me. I smiled and motioned for him to come over. He strode over to me with an adorably awed expression on his.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"You looked as if you were never touched the ground once," he replied.

"Am I that good?" He didn't say anything, but the answer was obvious in his expression. I smiled smugly as I looked up at him. "Do you dance?" Alice, who was spinning elegantly around the floor with Jasper, caught my eye and grinned.

"Of course he does," she blurted before letting out a giggle. Edward snapped out of his stupor and bowed slightly with one hand behind his back and one held out to take mine.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, his eyes never leaving mine.

I placed my hand in his and allowed him to pull me into the center of the room. He held my right hand securely in his and his other hand rested lightly on the small of my back. I placed my left hand on his shoulder and he immediately swept me into the dance.

Edward was a terrific dancer and he danced with passion. He performed complicated spins and footwork flawlessly. At one point, the other dancers backed off of the floor and watched us, but I couldn't really see who was watching; we were moving too quickly.

We performed the tango, foxtrot, Viennese waltz, mambo, and rumba spun away in a flash. The final song came to an end and Edward spun me into a deep dip. I let out a big breath while everyone clapped. Edward pulled me up into his chest and kissed me hard on the lips.

"You are absolutely amazing," he said breathlessly when he finally pulled away.

"You aren't so bad yourself," I teased. Another song started, but we didn't move. We were entirely too wrapped up in each other.

"Bella, I love you," he whispered passionately. "I love for-" I placed a finger on his lips to stop the words before he said them.

"I love you too, but don't promise me anything," I requested.

"But, why?" he asked hesitantly. I sighed and smiled sadly at him.

Because then you won't ever have to break it," I told him. "Because I know, all too well, that things change. And if one day you choose to leave, Edward, I will set you free." He opened his mouth to protest but I shook my head. "No arguments. Let's just enjoy tonight. After all, it is my birthday party."

He nodded and swayed with me to the slow music. I allowed myself to get lost in his eyes and melt in his arms. I forgot entirely of my father's strange question and concentrated on the moment. I had finally found what I was looking for, and as long as he was here, nothing else mattered.

Author's Note: Cough Cough Foreshadowing. Bye for now! If you have me on your Author Alert list then you don't have to worry about not knowing when the sequel is posted, but if you don't, I suggest you add me.


	26. I Set You Free

**Author's Note: I have begun I SET YOU FREE and the Preface is now posted. Go read and review!**


End file.
